


Ils furent Florence...

by Mikanskey



Series: Cartographie d’une histoire d’amour [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artists, Charles is a Tease, Comfort/Angst, Erik Has Feelings, Firenze | Florence, Gardens cloisters and beautiful places, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nude Modeling, Prostitution, Protective Erik, Romance, and also an angel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Nous sommes dans la magnifique cité de Florence, Erik étudie la peinture dans l'un des nombreux ateliers de la ville.Le jeune homme à la beauté troublante qui pose comme modèle nu en ce matin de juin 1867 va lui capturer l'âme et le cœur en un seul regard.





	1. Son corps

Le soleil du matin était éclatant. Pas un nuage dans le ciel aussi bleu que les robes des Vierges des tableaux anciens qui ornaient chacune des églises de cette ville somptueuse. Endormie sur le lit d'un passé prestigieux, nous étions dans la belle Florence, capitale détrônée des arts et du romantisme. Florence la magnifique, qui avait rendu fou Stendhal cinquante ans plus tôt.

Erik dévalait les pavés de la via di Bardi, son carton à dessins sous le bras et sa trousse à matériels à l'épaule. Il était en retard, affreusement en retard, comme d'habitude.

9h30 résonnait à grands coups à Santo Spirito lorsqu'il passa à travers la foule compacte accumulée sur le Ponte Vecchio sous lequel coulait paisiblement les eaux de l'Arno. Les marchands, les badauds et les calèches se bousculaient sur le fameux pont garni d'échoppes à touristes. Un montreur de singes funambules amassait des spectateurs sur la moitié de la voie et les cochers poussaient de haut cris pour dégager le passage. L'ambiance était saturée de vie, de rires, d'esclandre et de soleil. C'était l'Italie du début de l'été, juin se terminait à peine.

Erik courait toujours, les rues se resserraient sur la vieille ville, les pavés de plus en plus disjoints manquant de le faire chuter à chaque pas. Les monuments se succédaient sous ses yeux, tous plus beaux et intimidants les uns que les autres : Les Offices, le Palazzo Vecchio, San Firenze, partout l'art le plus noble des maîtres de la Renaissance, partout l'écrasante force du passé historique. Il contourna en trombe le palais du Bargello, s'engouffra dans l'ombre d'une ruelle et arriva à la porte de l'atelier du maître.

Il passa l'entrée, traversa la modeste cour et entra enfin dans la salle de peinture.

Celle-ci, très haute de plafond, était éclairée par de larges fenêtres d'où pendaient des rideaux de lin défraîchis que l'on ne tirait jamais.

La séance de pose du matin avait déjà commencée depuis une bonne heure, le Sieur Caribani, intimidant avec ses yeux blancs d'albinos, le fusilla du regard. La pièce était littéralement submergée d'une forêt de chevalets en bois de toutes tailles et de toutes formes derrière lesquels s'asseyaient les apprentis artistes dont Erik faisait partie. Il avisa une des dernières places libres, peu pratique car située juste en face des éblouissantes fenêtres, et s'assit enfin sur un tabouret bancal.

Il installa ses affaires en faisant le moins de bruit possible et sorti une large feuille teintée qu'il fixa sur le carton du chevalet, ainsi qu'un fusain, une sanguine et une craie blanche pour démarrer la première esquisse. Après quoi il se tourna enfin vers le modèle qui se tenait debout sur une estrade au centre de la pièce.

Erik perdit quelques minutes à le contempler. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le vieux savetier aux rides creusées par l'âge, ni la belle Angela à la peau ambrée et à la chevelure noir jais, ni encore l’impressionnant Logano tout en poils et en pectoraux.

Non, aujourd'hui, l'affolante chute de reins et les jambes joliment musclées qui se tenaient devant Erik appartenaient à un jeune homme. Un jeune homme à la peau claire comme une crème onctueuse brouillée de cassonade. Des petites tâches de rousseurs dégringolant depuis ses épaules et ses omoplates jusque sur la naissance de ses fesses. La courbe de ce postérieur était une œuvre d'art à elle seule. Féminine par son ovale sensuel et sa peau imberbe, indéniablement masculine par la ligne des hanches et l'attache ferme des cuisses. Une androgynie toute en grâce et en impertinence. Tentatrice. Il était aisé de s'imaginer saisir à pleine main cette ferme chair offerte, en caresser la ligne et laisser son désir s'enfouir au plus profond de...

Un bruit de craie qui tombe et qui se brise tira Erik de son rêve érotique. C'était sa craie blanche qui venait de tomber et de se fracasser sur le carrelage. Le maître et quelques élèves se retournèrent irrités. Il se pencha pour en ramasser les morceaux et en profiter pour réajuster son pantalon sur une très embarrassante érection qui l'avait pris par surprise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu se genre de réaction devant un modèle nu ? Quelques temps déjà. Il était à Florence depuis bientôt 1 ans. Mais avant cela il avait étudié la sculpture 8 mois à Rome. Ici comme là-bas il avait eu maintes occasions de croiser des corps gracieux et attirants.

Alors c'était peut-être la fatigue, il faut dire qu'il avait fait la noce hier soir à la villa du richissime Toni sur les hauteurs des jardins Di Boboli. L'héritier Starchi ne lésinait jamais sur les vins de prix et les courtisanes tout aussi couteuses. Non pas qu'Erik soit particulièrement friand des unes comme des autres mais, tout de même, il avait peu dormi.

Il se dandina sur son tabouret et finit par croiser les jambes en soupirant. Il irait faire une sieste après le déjeuner dans le cloître calme, tout proche, de La Badia.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il récupéra un peu de concentration et commença son croquis. Des lignes rapides, le placement de quelques ombres et déjà Sieur Calibani frappait dans ses mains pour demander au modèle de changer de pose. Erik soupira, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre un peu de détails sur son esquisse. Il fouilla dans son carton à dessin pour trouver une autre feuille vierge qu'il plaça sur le chevalet par dessus la première. Puis jeta un coup d’œil à l'estrade.

Son cœur fit une violente embardée et il resta figé, la main crispée à mi-course entre la feuille et sa trousse de matériel. Le modèle était à présent face à lui, debout, les bras le long du corps, son regard littéralement planté dans le sien. 

Des yeux pareils, il n'en avait jamais vu. D'un bleu si intense que l'on aurait cru deux billes de lapis-lazuli, il se demanda s'il avait une telle couleur dans sa boite à pastels. De mémoire: non. Cette teinte profonde et la forme de la paupière, en belle amande ouverte, avaient quelque chose de très innocent, de doux, de foudroyant aussi. Mais il y avait également une sacrée dose d'effronterie dans ce regard qui soutenait celui d'Erik avec aplomb, du défi presque et une vive intelligence qui brillait, éclatante, dans l'azur des iris. Prodigieusement intriguant, hypnotisant même. Ce jeune homme avait un regard magnifique.

Peu enclin à passer pour un imbécile hébété, Erik, regagnant un peu de fierté, s'installa plus confortablement sur son tabouret et prit un air faussement concentré et professionnel pour se mettre à sa nouvelle esquisse. Il souleva un sourcil, inspira profondément et quitta sciemment les deux saphirs qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher pour faire le détail du reste de la figure.

Un nez légèrement aquilin qui ne manquait pas de caractère, une mâchoire encore juvénile et une bouche aux tons rouge tendre. Le cou bien campé sur des épaules délicates, l'accroche de la clavicule si masculine menant à un torse tendu sur des muscles vifs, des grains de beauté qui ornaient de ci de là la peau avec coquetterie, les pointes brillantes des deux petits tétons roses...

Erik déglutit, il avait la gorge très sèche. Son regard osa s'aventurer plus bas, sur le paysage des muscles abdominaux, le puits du nombril, l'ombre de l'aine d'où naissait un chemin de poils frisés aux reflets roux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de suivre jusqu'au sexe du jeune modèle. Aux proportions aussi charmantes que le reste de son anatomie, il donnait à l'imagination de l'artiste de nouveaux élans. Avoir ses lèvres autour de cette belle virilité, les mains agrippant la chair de ces cuisses ouvertes, le dévorer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se crispent de plaisir, parvenir à lui arracher un cri d'extase... Erik se reprit soudainement dans un sursaut un peu ridicule. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et releva les yeux vers le visage du modèle qui le regardait toujours, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Erik sentit son visage s'empourprer. Pour quel puceau mal dégrossi devait-il passer ? En colère contre lui-même, il se mit à dessiner rageusement, se concentrant sur la géométrie de la silhouette, les proportions, les bras, les jambes. Rien d'érotique, rien de sensuel, le trait, point barre ! Bon an, mal an, il parvint à rendre quelque chose de construit quoique affreusement froid et académique. Le maître frappa à nouveau dans ses mains et la pose changea, le modèle lui fit un clin d’œil et se retourna.

La séance dura ainsi jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle Sieur Calibani décréta que le cour du matin était terminé. Les élèves commencèrent à quitter la pièce, et Erik rangea son matériel de dessin et ses feuilles. Le modèle était descendu de l'estrade et enfilait ses vêtements dans un coin de la salle. Le maître lui donna quelques pièces qu'il glissa aussitôt dans une poche de pantalon et sortit. Erik finit de nouer son carton à dessins et quitta l'atelier à son tour. Il aurait voulu adresser quelques mots au jeune homme mais celui-ci avait disparu lorsqu'il traversa la cour.

Il se décida alors à rejoindre la piazza de San Firenze pour trouver de quoi manger lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du modèle qui tournait à l'angle d'une rue transversale. Il était suivi par un gaillard massif aux joues noircies de gros favoris qu'Erik reconnut comme Victor Creed, un des élèves de l'atelier, une brute épaisse qui voulait devenir artiste par provocation et gagnait sa vie à coup d'arnaques et de larcins divers.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Erik se mit à les suivre à distance. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues tortueuses de l'est de la ville, le modèle marchant d'un pas décidé avec Creed sur les talons. De places animées en venelles étroites, ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite impasse où Erik n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il les vit s'y engouffrer et fit de même quelques instants plus tard, en rasant les murs comme un mauvais agent de police en filature.

D'où lui venait cette curiosité malsaine, il aurait été bien en peine de s'expliquer si les deux hommes lui étaient tombé dessus pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas. La ruelle était encombrée d'un amoncellement de planches de bois, de tas de briquettes et de sacs de mortier et Erik se glissa simplement derrière deux madriers pour observer la scène qui avait lieu à quelques mètres de là.

Après deux-trois mots échangés, Creed jeta une poignée de pièces dans un pot en terre posé sur le sol puis commença à défaire sa ceinture et à ouvrir sa braguette. Erik retint sa respiration, l'évidence de ce qui allait se produire lui sauta alors au yeux. Et il crispa les poings.

Le jeune modèle s'approcha de son client avec séduction et lui désigna une assiette creuse remplit d'huile dans laquelle baignait une plume mais la brute poussa un grognement de dégout et le repoussa avec humeur. Le garçon perdit immédiatement son sourire enjôleur et le toisa froidement. Creed, visiblement impatient, lui prit le bras avec force, le fit se retourner dos à lui, baisser son pantalon, écarter les jambes et plaquer les mains bien à plat sur le mur de la ruelle. Erik serra les dents, la nausée commença à lui gagner la gorge mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux, totalement paralysé par la révulsion. L'homme cracha dans sa paume et lubrifia ainsi très sommairement sa verge engorgée de sang avant d'empoigner les hanches du jeune modèle qui ne put réprimer un râle de douleur lorsqu'il fut pénétré violemment.

Au troisième coup de reins de Creed, Erik déguerpit de la ruelle en bousculant une pile de planches qui dégringolèrent dans un fracas tonitruant. Il n'eut pas fait 10 mètres dans la rue qu'il vomissait tout le contenu de son estomac au pied d'un mur de crépi. Il resta là de longues minutes complètement sonné, les entrailles en vrac et l'esprit totalement perdu.

Et pourtant la prostitution masculine n'avait absolument rien de très surprenant dans ce pays. C'était même quasiment une spécialité locale et il n'était pas rare que de jeunes italiens sans le sou racolent jusque dans les bars les touristes étrangers venus là pour s'encanailler.

C'était courant oui, mais en cet instant, cela lui avait paru abominablement odieux.  Ce jeune homme à la beauté irréelle qu'il avait passé deux heures à adorer du regard, saillit sauvagement contre le mur de cette ruelle humide. C'était la pureté trainée dans la boue. C'était l'atroce visage du monde tel qu'il était vraiment, derrière le beau vernis du progrès des techniques et de l'enrichissement de la vieille Europe. Un monde écœurant qui broyait les êtres et les recrachait dans le caniveau.

Erik avait un temps connu cette misère là, lorsque qu'il avait fallu relancer l'usine de draperie à Dusseldorf après l'incendie qui avait couté la vie à ses parents. Les employés qu'on ne pouvait plus payer, les banquiers chez qui il fallut mendier, les jours à se priver de nourriture pour économiser de quoi réparer les machines. Mais il avait lutté avec abnégation et avait fini par reconstruire la manufacture et, aidé par des associés avisés, la rendre prospère. Il avait maintenant une fortune qui le mettait à l'abri du besoin. Baigné depuis des mois dans la douceur de vivre de Florence, logé dans une villa sur les hauteurs verdoyantes, il en avait presque oublié la sombre réalité tapie à l'ombre de toutes les villes riches...

Erik allait pour se relever, lorsqu'il reçut une grosse bourrade dans le dos qui le fit vaciller.

-Alors Lenhsherr on se rince l’œil gratis ! Faudrait voir à me payer le spectacle la prochaine fois !

C'était Creed, un bon gros sourire repu collé au visage et une main qui se grattait l'entrejambe avec entrain. Erik eut à nouveau l'envie de vomir. Mais son estomac était vide et ce fut plutôt de la bile amère qu'il ravala avec une grimace.

-Dégage espèce de porc, lui jeta t-il parfaitement inconscient. Si la brute avait pris la mouche, dans l'état où il était, il se serrait retrouvé sur le carreau avec des dents en moins. Mais Creed rigola, encore sous l'effet de son plaisir assouvi.

-Mais oui, c'est moi le porc, si tu crois que j' t'ais pas vu reluquer le môme pendant le cours. Allez va t'en payer une tranche, je t' l'ais assoupli. Tu vas voir c'est un ptit trou bien serré.

Erik se releva dans un élan, bouscula Creed qui riait à gorge déployée et rejoignit l'ombre de la ruelle où il s'écroula, le dos appuyé contre le mur, la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux clos, la peau couverte de sueur. Il inspirait et expirait par saccades, tentant de reprendre un peu prise sur lui-même. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit des doigts légers lui frôler l'épaule.

-Tenez, vous devriez boire un peu d'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur deux prunelles couleur d'océan. De belles lèvres rouges lui souriaient doucement. Le modèle était agenouillé juste devant lui et lui tendait une gourde en peau qu'Erik accepta volontiers et à laquelle il but goulument. L'eau fraiche lui fit un bien infini, lui nettoyant les sens et l'esprit. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et rendit l'outre au jeune homme.

-Merci, pardon pour cet affligeant spectacle qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Lui dit Erik en s'essayant à sourire, il était affreusement gêné.

-Ce n'est rien. J'espère que vous accepterez de ne pas rapporter cela à la Garde de la cité ? Vous m'envoyez désolé que vous ayez été témoin de ce genre de...d'entrevue.

Il baissa les yeux et Erik ne put s'empêcher de revoir l'image de ce corps frêle hoqueter de douleur sous les coups de boutoir de Creed un instant plus tôt. Le jeune homme semblait à présent remis, bien que les joues encore un peu rougies et ses mèches brunes ébouriffées. Il se releva et après avoir essuyé sa paume sur son pantalon lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ce qu'Erik, à son propre soulagement, fit avec une énergie retrouvée.

Il garda la petite main caleuse dans la sienne quelques instants.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je...tout à l'heure dans l'atelier, je n'ai pas eu pour vous le regard d'un homme honnête. Se permit-il d'avouer.

-Et au vue de mon métier, je ne crois pas que vous devriez vous soucier de la manière dont vous m'avez regardé. Lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix mi-amusée mi-contrite.

Erik l'observa avec attention. Il n'avait pas les mots, ni le phrasé d'un gosse des bas quartiers. Et pas non plus les manières et l'attitude d'un giton à touristes . Comment un beau jeune homme visiblement éduqué finissait par se vendre pour quelques pièces au fond d'une ruelle sale ? C'était une vraie énigme que l'artiste brûlait de résoudre.

Erik tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, ferme et chaude au creux de ses doigts. Il avait envie de l'y garder là pour la protéger, non plutôt pour LE protéger, lui tout entier, des salissures du monde. Non pas que ce garçon sembla si délicat, l'éclat de ses yeux en disait d'ailleurs long sur son courage à affronter cette horrible existence, mais on sentait affleurer dans les inflexions de sa voix quelque chose de fragile, un genre rare de beauté de l'âme qu'il aurait été criminel de laisser dépérir dans une impasse sordide comme celle-ci. Erik était attiré par cette flamme brillante comme un papillon de nuit à une bougie.

Sa confiance en lui retrouvée, il se fit plus souriant pour répondre.

-Dévoiler un corps si gracieux pour permettre à d'humbles artistes de trouver l'inspiration, je ne vois pas là de quoi avoir honte. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Erik Lenhsherr peintre en devenir.

Le jeune modèle lui lâcha la main et rougit légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre et inspira, semblant soupeser les conséquences de sa réponse.

-Charles. Dit-il enfin dans un sourire étonnement timide.

Erik releva un sourcil.

-Pas de nom de famille ? Demanda t-il sur un ton léger.

La réponse qui suivit sa question fut presque cinglante, et le sourire de Charles disparut laissant place à un rictus de défiance.

-Porter le nom de mon père dans ma pitoyable situation actuelle serait l’entacher inutilement. Et il ne vous sert à rien de le connaître pour que je satisfasse à vos désirs.

Erik fut piqué au vif.

-Mes désirs ? Vous en parlez comme si vous les connaissiez ! Répondit-il presque hargneux. Ce jeune homme venait implicitement de le mettre dans le même sac que ses brutes de clients.

Charles eut-un ricanement étouffé.

-Croyez-moi, les hommes qui me suivent dans cette ruelle ont tous le même genre de besoins. Et peu importe pour eux mon nom, pourvu que j'écarte suffisamment les cuisses. Maintenant, à moins que vous ailliez justement une envie impérieuse dont je puisse vous soulager, il me faut vous abandonner pour trouver de quoi gagner mon pain.

N'attendant pas la réponse d'Erik, il tourna les talons et regagna la rue, laissant l'artiste bouche bée. Celui-ci se reprit un instant plus tard et se précipita à sa suite. Il le rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres et l'arrêta en lui saisissant la main.

-Pardonnez-moi Charles, j'ai manqué de tact. Ce n'est pas...comme cela que je voulais...vis à vis de vous...enfin...Puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner pour m'excuser et pour...

Le jeune modèle repoussa sa main, visiblement excédé. Des mèches brunes retombaient sur ses yeux assombris de colère, il ferma les poings et leva le menton.

-Monsieur Lehnsherr, je ne suis pas un gentleman et il serait ridicule que vous fassiez comme si vous l'ignoriez. Cessez cette mascarade de courtisanerie, vous n'y gagnerez rien de plus de moi que ce que votre argent suffit à acheter. Contrairement aux "peintre en devenir" comme vous je n'ai pas le loisirs de trouver un garde manger plein quand je rentre d'une journée ordinaire. Mon temps tout comme mon cul sont monnayables. Maintenant vous choisissez où l'un ou l'autre ou les deux mais je ne resterai pas une minute de plus en votre compagnie si ce n'est pas rémunéré.

Erik était stupéfait. Il se sentait parfaitement mufle, idiot et totalement séduit devant ce paradoxe qu'était ce brillant garçon. Son attitude tout entière était un magnifique manifeste à la fierté outragée. Un ton pareil et cette arrogance dans la voix. Une vraie boule de feu contenue sous les traits d'un jeune noble. Non seulement ces propos acerbes n'avait pas refroidi le désir d'Erik de le connaître davantage mais encore il aurait donner beaucoup pour pouvoir partager une journée de débats revigorants avec lui. Mais d'ailleurs...puisque c'était une question d'argent...la chose était sans doute négociable.

Il fouilla dans ses poches. Une bourse contenant une dizaine de lires d'argent y trainait. Il la tendit à Charles, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Votre temps alors. Dit Erik avec une ferme assurance, de celle qu'il employait avec ses associés de l'usine. Si ce jeune homme souhaitait être traité en égal, il allait faire en sorte d'agir comme tel.

Décontenancé, Charles dénoua les liens de la bourse et évalua son contenu, puis demanda avec suspicion.

-Pendant combien de temps souhaitez pouvoir disposer de moi ?

Le mot "disposer" lui arracha une grimace mais Erik se força à garder son ton professionnel.

-Ce que le contenu de cette bourse me permettra d'obtenir. Répondit-il, fermement.

Charles fronça les sourcils. Erik pouvait presque voir sous la peau de son front les rouages de son esprit en train de s'animer pour évaluer les risques d'un tel négoce.

-Très bien. Une après-midi, à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Je ne vais pas chez vous, je ne rencontre ni un ni plusieurs de vos amis et nous restons dans des lieux publics ou proche de lieux publics. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Il lui tendit à nouveau la bourse s'attendant à ce que ces conditions restrictives suffisent à dévoiler les mauvaises intentions de l'artiste. Mais celui-ci s'éclaira d'un sourire immense et lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

-Parfait, ne perdons pas de temps alors ! Je meurs de faim et je suis persuadé que vous aussi. Je connais une gargote qui fait les meilleurs peveradi de la ville, et tout proche il y a un cloître calme où l'on pourra s'assoir et discuter. Cela vous tente t-il ?

L'estomac de Charles émis un grognement disgracieux très reconnaissable, qui arracha un rire à Erik. Rouge de honte, le jeune homme rangea rapidement les pièces d'argent dans sa poche et saisit la main que l'artiste lui tendit.

-Allons y. Grommela t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire de ville et d'année ! Je crevais d'envie depuis plusieurs mois d'écrire quelque chose sur la ville de Florence et de décrire un jeune Charles posant nu (oui, évidemment il n'y a rien qui va surprendre ceux qui ont lu plusieurs de mes fics : Charles modèle d'un Erik artiste c'est mon kink ultime donc bon...on tourne toujours autour du même concept...). Pour me défouler j'ai d'abord fait un fanart (la semaine dernière) et puis après 3 jours à me retourner le cerveau parce que cette histoire voulait pas me lâcher pouf! 6000 mots...Donc voilà c'est parti, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit mot ! 
> 
> Et le retour des notes historiques :
> 
> -En 1817 Stendhal rapporte dans une lettre dans quel état l'a mis la découverte de la ville de Florence. Presque malade d'un trop plein de beauté il a eu des vertiges, l'estomac à l'envers, la totale ! On dit à présent de quelqu'un qui défaille devant des œuvres d'art "trop belles" qu'il est atteint du syndrome de Stendhal.
> 
> -La ville de Dusseldorf (d'où est originaire Erik selon le film X-Men FirstClass) est devenue très prospère grâce au commerce de tissu et de vêtements de prix. Sorte de capitale de la mode dans le royaume de Prusse, une usine de draperie comme celle des Lehnsherr pouvait rapporter une vraie fortune et permettre ainsi à Erik de partir à sa guise en voyage d'études pendant que des gestionnaires s'occupaient de l'usine.
> 
> -Pour le passage de la ruelle, je me suis fortement inspirée du petit opuscule appelé "Lettre à la présidente" de Théophile Gautier, récit de voyage peu orthodoxe de l'écrivain en Italie en 1850 dans lequel il décrit avec un ton hautement graveleux les différentes spécialité des bordels italiens. Et notamment une cabane où un jeune prostitué fait son commerce. La plume et l'huile, que j'ai repris directement de ce texte, servent, vous l'aurez compris, à lubrifier les ébats.
> 
> -Gautier n'est pas le seul auteur à parler des jeunes italiens comme les cibles les plus faciles du tourisme sexuel en Europe au 19ème siècle. C'est un témoignage que j'ai lu ne nombreuses fois. Les garçons sont le plus souvent très jeunes (bien plus Charles qui, dans cette histoire, a un peu plus de 19 ans).
> 
> NB :A côté de ça, non non non je n'ai pas abandonné Broadway,1954, c'est en standby depuis cet été mais j'ai un petit blocage dans le chapitre 4 que je n'arrive pas pour l'instant à surmonter, mais ça va venir ! J'y travaille !! Promis ! Gardez espoir !


	2. Ses larmes

Charles avait les joues brûlantes, il se sentait euphorique.

En son esprit se mêlaient la douce chaleur du soleil qui baignait le jardin calme où ils étaient assis, les délices du savoureux repas parfumé de safran et arrosé d'un vin fruité qu'il sentait encore crépiter sur ses papilles, et enfin l'exaltante compagnie d'Erik, farouche discoureur qui ne se laissait vaincre par aucun argument lorsqu'il s'agissait pour lui de défendre une idée. L'ensemble combiné de ces trois éléments remplissait le cœur du jeune prostitué d'un bonheur simple et réconfortant dont il savourait chaque secondes.

Charles avait passé une après-midi délicieuse à débattre ainsi avec ce quasi inconnu rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Erik était le genre d'homme qu'il aurait aimé connaître du temps où ses relations ne se basaient pas exclusivement sur l'argent et la chair. Cela lui paraissait si loin déjà, il avait du mal à admettre que seulement 5 mois s'était écoulés depuis le jour funeste où il avait atterri dans cette ruelle.

Erik était un client comme il n'en avait jamais eu : vivement intelligent et certainement riche, qui perdait volontairement son argent et son temps avec un pauvre tapin comme lui alors que, nanti d'un charisme saisissant, il pouvait prétendre sans mal aux plus désirables courtisanes et aux plus brillants cercles intellectuels de la ville.

Et il était en plus indéniablement séduisant, beau comme peuvent l'être les hommes bien nés, élevé à l'air sain d'une famille aimante. Il avait l'esprit aussi clair et acéré que le gris de ses iris, un visage taillé à la serpe et un front haut, une silhouette élancée et les grâces d'un fauve. Il était beau, beau à vous faire tourner la tête, beau à vous briser le cœur.

Bien trop beau d'ailleurs pour lui qui n'était plus rien.

L'éphémère de ce si doux moment lui serra soudain la gorge et son visage se voila de sombres pensées.

Il lui faudrait bien trop vite retourner dans la ruelle pour gagner l'argent de sa dette, sans quoi Marko irait racketter sa sœur Raven. La jeune fille, de deux ans sa cadette, était mère depuis quatre mois d'un petit garçon et épouse depuis à peine plus longtemps d'un jeune homme doux et dévoué qui avait fermé les yeux sur la grossesse de sa promise, suite malheureuse d'une aventure sans lendemain. Par un miracle que seul le hasard crée parfois pour les innocents, le nourrisson et la jeune maman étaient à présent à l'abri d'un foyer aimant et Charles voulait plus que tout qu'ils n'aient jamais à se soucier de rien. Et surtout pas de la cupidité de leur beau-père, même si pour cela la dette qu'il avait à lui rembourser était un puits sans fin...

-Vous semblez troublé. J'espère que je ne suis pas la cause de cette soudaine tristesse. L'interrogea Erik en posant une main sur son genou, ses yeux gris emplis d'inquiétude.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Un peu de réalité qui me rattrape rien de plus, répondit Charles avec un sourire courtois.

Il baissa les yeux sur cette belle main qui n'avait pas quitté son genou. Elle était incroyablement réconfortante posée là si spontanément. Elle n'était pas là pour le molester, ni pour le contraindre, c'était un simple geste dont il appréciait la franchise.

Ils avaient l'air d'un couple d'amis de longue date profitant d'une après midi de tranquillité.

Après leur déjeuner, ils étaient venus s'assoir dans les jardins silencieux du cloître de San Lorenzo, ouvert la journée pour le public qui souhaitait monter étudier à la bibliothèque Laurentienne située à l'étage du couvent. Personne ne les remarquait ainsi assis sur le rebord de pierre de la colonnade, Erik le dos appuyé à un pilier sculpté et Charles en tailleur en face de lui. Tous les deux profitant du grand soleil qui à 16 heures était encore ardent.

-Je voudrais pouvoir chasser cette réalité si odieuse qu'elle parvient à mettre de l'ombre dans de si beaux yeux bleus.

Charles se prit à sourire de cet énième compliment du séduisant artiste. Mais il se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'un tel jeu était inutile, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

-Je vous l'ai dit 20 fois déjà: ne vous acharnez pas à épuiser votre galanterie à me flatter. Il n'y a rien de moi qui ne serait à vous pour quelques pièces. Les mots ne vous offriront rien de plus. Dit-il d'un ton volontairement plus aigre.

-Vous me l'avez dit, mais je préfère oublier. Ne voyez pas cela comme de la flatterie mais comme l'hommage fait à l'amitié.

-Nous ne pourrions être amis, Erik. Vous souilleriez votre réputation à m'avoir comme ami.

-Je n'en crois rien. Vous êtes bien au dessus de la soi-disant élite qui flagorne dans cette ville. Il y a en vous trop d'intelligence et de distinction, trop de lumière pour que vous ne soyez pas quelques princes déchus en quête d'un royaume.

Charles rit carrément à cette remarque un brin lyrique.

-Oh les cieux m'en préservent ! J'ai bien trop à faire ici bas pour ne pas encore avoir à m'encombrer d'une couronne à reconquérir !

-Vous m'en voyez navré, je me serais fait chevalier pour vaincre vos ennemis et sauver votre honneur ! Renvoya Erik sur un ton exalté plein de légèreté.

Charles baissa les yeux. _Son honneur_ , pour ce qu'il en restait. La honte lui gagna le cœur. Et c'est avec une vraie amertume qu'il répondit à l'artiste en gardant le regard fixé sur la main chaude qui était restée posée sur son genou.

-Je ne suis  pas une noble jouvencelle en détresse qui attend en priant d'être sauvée. Et mon honneur ne vaut plus rien depuis longtemps. Vous y perdriez le vôtre à vouloir me défendre.

La paume de l'artiste quitta sa jambe pour venir se poser sur ses deux mains qu'il ne cessait de tordre avec anxiété, les calmant instantanément. L'humeur n'était plus à rire et ils le perçurent au même instant.

-Je ne vois pas en vous un être faible et brisé, Charles. Lui dit Erik d'une voix soudain très douce qui le fit frissonner.

Il se prit à entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de l'artiste mais ne trouva pas la hardiesse de relever les yeux lorsqu'il osa pourtant lui demander dans un murmure :

-Que voyez-vous donc alors ?

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent, emplies de silence, et Erik se rapprocha de lui sur la margelle de pierres grises. Son autre main vint à la rencontre de la courbe de son épaule, le bout des doigts en traçant la ligne pour suivre celle de son cou que le col très ouvert de sa tunique ne couvrait pas.

Enivré par ce frôlement hésitant, Charles ferma les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête pour offrir davantage de sa peau à la caresse. Il soupira lorsque celle-ci suivit l'angle de sa mâchoire, son menton et qu'il sentit Erik dessiner le contour de ses lèvres du bout de son pouce.

-...Acceptez de venir chez moi ce soir, acceptez de me faire confiance et je vous le dirais... Répondit enfin l'artiste avec intensité avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de Charles à qui ce geste tendrement possessif enflammait soudainement les sens. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le jeune homme sentit son esprit se perdre. Que devrait-il répondre à cela lorsque toutes ses pensées étaient rendues incohérentes par cette trop grande proximité ? Cet homme avait une manière de le toucher qui jetait ses certitudes au feu. A chaque fois, c'était comme si il avait le don de savoir exactement comment le déstabiliser.

Sa respiration s’accéléra lorsqu'il perçut son souffle lui effleurer le visage.

Les lèvres d'Erik se posèrent sur les siennes, si délicatement, que, n'eut été l'extrême fébrilité de ses sens, il ne les aurait pas senties. L'artiste l'attira à lui d'une légère pression de la main sur sa nuque et Charles se plia à son désir, savourant la caresse de cette bouche douce qui se fit plus ferme, plus réelle. Sensuelle et chaude comme les rayons du soleil qui embrasait sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Le baiser resta pourtant chaste, un simple contact de la peau imprimé avec une tendresse désarmante, comme s'il était un être estimé et chéri, comme s'il méritait d'être aimé.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment de sa vie où quelqu'un l'avait touché avec tant de délicatesse et de retenue. Il lui fut d'une tristesse infinie de constater que c'était un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et dont il était le giton qui venait de lui offrir cela. Cet instant là si précieux et si éphémère dans sa vie sordide, c'était ce jeune peintre qui venait de lui donner, en plus des 11 livres d'argent qu'il l'avait payé... Parce que, dans cette vie, dans cette réalité, son corps et son honneur étaient à vendre. Parce qu'il n'était plus que ça : "de la chair à bordel" comme avait dit Marko.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se désunirent, Charles ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'ils s'étaient emplis de larmes.

En proie à la plus grande confusion face à cette trahison de ses propres émotions, il s'écarta brusquement d'Erik. Il s'essuya rageusement les paupières pour chasser les larmes mais celles-ci ne voulurent pas s'arrêter de couler. Elles inondaient à présent ses joues, sa gorge, le noyant de sanglots qui vinrent par vagues lui comprimer le cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son corps, ni sa tristesse, tout ce flot de pleurs qui jaillissait soudainement de lui comme d'un barrage rompu.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota sans bruit, tout son corps secoué de hoquets de désespoir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. C'était le trop plein de cette journée, de ces derniers mois, de cette vie qui l'avait jeté à la rue à même pas 20 ans, de ce destin qui avait piétiné ses rêves.

Submergé dans un chaos irréfrénable, noyé par l'envie de disparaître, il sentit au milieu de toute cette détresse deux bras l'enlacer et l'attirer doucement.

Erik le blottît contre sa poitrine.

A bout de force, Charles se laissa étreindre. Il voulait tout oublier, absolument tout.

Il enfouit son visage trempé de pleurs au creux du cou de l'artiste et crispa ses doigts dans les plis de sa chemise. Là, il pleura, honteux de sa fragilité mais ne pouvant l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter que quelqu'un les remarque ainsi embrassés mais même de cela, il n'avait pas la force de se soucier. Il souhaitait que tout s'arrête, les souffrances et la rue et cette honte qui lui rongeait l'âme. Le refuge de ces bras, la chaleur qui l'emplissait progressivement, finirent par vaincre les sanglots qui se calmèrent enfin après de longues minutes. Il se laissa apaiser par les battements de cœur qui résonnaient tout contre sa joue, il se laissa bercer par le son de la voix  d'Erik qui lui répétait en une douce litanie  : "C'est fini. Je suis là."

Et Charles voulait tant y croire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pas de plus dans cette histoire d'amour au beau soleil de l'Italie. J'avais prévu seulement 4 chapitres et voilà que le texte prend de plus en plus d'ampleur alors attendez-vous à ce que cela dure davantage...et tout ça pour le plaisir d'écrire des scènes de lemon à n'en plus finir au milieu de lieux chargés d'Histoire mais je ne vous en dis pas plus... ;) à la semaine prochaine ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Les petites notes historiques :  
> Alors, vous l'aurez compris cette histoire est une grosse excuse pour décrire des beaux jeunes hommes qui s'aiment au milieu de paysages ultra romantiques. Dans ce chapitre, il est fait mention de la bibliothèque Laurentienne (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biblioth%C3%A8que_Laurentienne). Ce lieu superbe ouvert au public donne sur le cloître du monastère San Lorenzo (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basilique_San_Lorenzo_de_Florence#/media/File:Firenze-san_lorenzo_cloister.jpg), alors je ne sais pas trop si au 19ème siècle on pouvait rester tranquillement à discuter dans le cloître mais...imaginons que oui.


	3. Sa peau

Deux belles pièces de 20 lires d'or, frappées du profil de Vittorio Emanuele II fraichement couronné roi de l'Italie unifiée, brillaient dans la paume de sa main.

Erik regarda un instant cette petite fortune qu'il venait d'extraire du coffre caché dans son cabinet de travail. 40 lires d'or, c'est ce qu'avait finit par accepter Charles en échange d'une nuit à passer en sa compagnie.

Cet après midi avait été un tel émerveillement qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser retourner dans le galetas de cette ruelle infecte.

"Émerveillement", le mot était bien trop naïf, trop lyrique mais aussi trop faible pour décrire cette sensation déconcertante, terrible, qui l'avait saisi quelques heures plus tôt. Cette chute dans une sorte de vide terrifiant, cet envol vers une joie irrationnelle, cette certitude absolue, soudaine, d'appartenir à un autre, cet instant où l'on sait que l'on tombe amoureux. Amoureux de ce regard, amoureux de cette impertinence et de cette lumière, amoureux de ces larmes et de ce courage.

A 29ans, Erik était tombé désespérément, irrémédiablement amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Cela avait été aussi foudroyant qu'indiscutable, violemment réel et prodigieusement exaltant. Et ce n'était pas d'une noble florentine au caractère de feu, mais d'un jeune prostitué à l'âme aussi belle et farouche que l'océan dont ses yeux avaient la couleur. Charles, dont il ne connaissait même pas le patronyme.

Il était comme plongé dans un de ces récits romantiques dont il s'était toujours abondamment moqué.

40 lires d'or. Erik connaissait la valeur d'une telle somme. Il avait assez bataillé avec les financiers, là-bas à Düsseldorf, pour savoir que ces deux pièces représentaient l'équivalent de plusieurs mois de salaire d'un ouvrier. Pour autant, il ne lui semblait pas que cela soit cher payé pour vivre quelques heures de plus auprès de ce jeune homme fascinant. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui, devant la réticence obstinée de Charles à le suivre chez lui, avait proposé ce prix.

Pour ne pas devoir le perdre, pour ne pas l'abandonner à la rue et à ses violences, Erik avait supplié et obtenu de pouvoir le conduire chez lui, sur les hauteurs de Florence, dans cette villa du 16ème siècle à demi délabrée qu'il louait depuis un an. Épuisé d'avoir pleuré, un peu conquit peut-être, du moins il l'espérait, le jeune modèle avait accepté.

A leur arrivée à la villa, dans cette impasse que dominait un bouquet de grands pins maritimes, Erik avait ressenti une soudaine anxiété. Et si Charles n'était qu'un habile comédien ? Et s'il l'avait adroitement manipulé pour le dépouiller ? Il s'était peut-être montré extrêmement naïf ? Amour rimait souvent avec aveuglement, disait-on. Dans la patrie de Casanova, il n'était pas rare que les romances tournent à l'arnaque et aux règlements de comptes pour trahison de l'un ou l'autre parti. Et que dire des amours masculines, le chantage y était monnaie courante et les dettes d'honneur se réglaient souvent par des duels sanglants.

Mais, dès l'instant qu'ils furent entrés dans la villa, pas une fois l'attitude du jeune homme ne vint conforter ses doutes. Pas une fois...et plus encore, Erik se trouva même davantage ensorcelé à le voir évoluer dans sa demeure.

Lorsqu'il avait poussé la grande porte en chêne de l'entrée donnant sur la majestueuse cour à colonnades, l'artiste s'était attendu à ce que son compagnon ouvre des yeux émerveillés. Et il aurait eu de quoi ! Cette cour, héritière des atriums antiques, était d'une superbe proportion. Bordée de trois côtés par de fines colonnes en marbre rose, les balcons en terrasse de l'étage garnis de fleurs et de vigne vierge laissaient déborder leurs couleurs le long des balustrades. Un lourd escalier de pierres sculptées d’armoiries, au sens depuis longtemps oublié, grimpait sur le mur nord vers les chambres et les salons d'apparat. Au centre de la cour elle-même, pavée de mosaïques usées par les siècles, trônait un large bassin d'eau fraîche nourri par une fontaine. Quatre beaux orangers en pot, dont les fruits exhalaient un parfum enivrant, finissaient l'ornementation de cet éden baigné de lumière qu'il était assez fier de pouvoir montrer à son invité.

Mais Charles n'avait pas joué les courtisans hypocrites, aucun enthousiasme feint n'avait échappé à ses lèvres. Il était entré dans ce lieu comme on va au cimetière, le visage respectueux empreint d'une grande mélancolie. Il avait frôlé de la main l'une des colonnes de marbre et ce geste rappela à Erik celui que faisait son père lorsqu'il passait autrefois sa paume avec respect sur les métiers à tisser les plus anciens de l'usine, ceux qui ne servaient plus.

C'était le geste de la nostalgie, la marque du respect pour le souvenir de ce que l'on a abandonné au passé. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner à l'élégance de ses manières, à sa culture, à son charisme que ce jeune homme était loin d'avoir toujours vécu dans un tel dénouement. Il était le pur produit de la société des hautes classes, jeté pour une raison mystérieuse en pâture aux fauves. Erik espérait tant parvenir à obtenir sa confiance et l'amener à lui livrer un peu de lui. Il avait soif d'en connaître davantage sur son histoire, mais ne savait comment vaincre ses réticences.

Depuis le début, et c'était légitime, Charles s'obstinait à ne voir en lui qu'un client à satisfaire.

Erik soupira, puis se décida enfin à quitter ses réflexions pour rejoindre son invité, qui devait l'attendre dans la cour où il l'avait laissé seul.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier donnant sur l'atrium, il vit que Charles s'était assis sur le rebord en pierre du bassin, sa main jouant à frôler la surface de l'eau claire.

On aurait dit un jeune faune ou quelque sylve avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa tunique simple de couleur brune découvrant sa gorge et ses bras, son pantalon court tombant à mi mollets et ses sandales à lanières. Sa peau laiteuse semblait auréolée par la lumière dorée de cette fin d'après-midi. Erik était tout bonnement subjugué.

Le jeune homme plongea soudain sa main dans l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage et la nuque puis les bras. Certainement pour en chasser la poussière des rues et se rafraîchir. Erik s'approcha de la fontaine et Charles, qui avait dû l'entendre, se tourna vers lui. Son visage, sa bouche, ses cils étaient irisés de gouttelettes d'or, achevant de rendre sublime le tableau qu'il offrait à la vue de l'artiste.

Celui-ci crispa le poing sur les deux pièces de 20 lires qu'il avait descendu avec lui, elles lui brûlaient les chairs.

Combien était cruel le destin qui avait fait de cet être angéliquement beau, un objet de luxure vendu au plus offrant. En lui donnant ce salaire teinté d'opprobre, Erik se sentait ramené au sordide de cette réalité à mi chemin entre la perversion et la charité, très loin des sentiments exaltés et de la passion pure qui le dévoraient. Leur relation en était souillée avant même d'avoir pu éclore.

Mais il n'en dit mot et tendit à Charles les deux pièces. Celui-ci les rangea précautionneusement dans une petite bourse en tissu vite remisée au fond d'une poche de son pantalon.

Ceci fait, il se tourna vers Erik et d'une geste vif, lui jeta soudain de l'eau en riant. L'artiste ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air ridiculement ahuri. Il avait été surpris, davantage par les éclats légers de ce rire spontané que par l'eau qui lui gouttait maintenant du nez et du menton. Il se reprit bien vite, s'ébroua et, gagné comme un enfant par le jeu, il projeta à son tour une large brassée d'eau à Charles qui sursauta pour l'éviter en partie.

Pas effrayé pour un sou, le jeune homme contre attaqua cette fois en plongeant les deux mains dans la fontaine et en inondant littéralement Erik d'eau fraîche. Celui-ci se jeta alors sur lui, le saisit par la taille et, alors qu'il se débattait comme une anguille, le jeta dans le bassin ! Il n'était pas profond, à peine un mètre peut-être, et Charles refit surface presque immédiatement les cheveux dégoulinant sur le front, les poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Une seconde plus tard, Erik était lui aussi dans le bassin, il venait d'y être projeté par une prise ferme et imparable. Il se releva en toussant, un peu sonné. Le jeune modèle avait bien plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraissait et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à l'artiste qui lui sauta dessus pour lui rendre la pareille. Ils jouèrent à se battre ainsi comme deux gamins des rues, éclaboussant d'eau claire toute la cour, noyant les mosaïques. Leurs rires rebondissant sur les vieux murs et faisant s'envoler les oiseaux qui somnolaient sur les balcons. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Erik finit par prendre le dessus non sans mal, ou du moins le crut-il, car Charles lui échappa une nouvelle fois et sortit du bassin d'un bond, le laissant haletant les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord de pierre.

-Alors, vous avouez-vous vaincu mon seigneur ? Lança le jeune homme, les poings sur les hanches, avec un ton d'une arrogance à peine feinte.

Vaincu, Erik l'était, de toutes les façons qu'il soit possible de l'être. Vaincu par cette énergie brûlante qui émanait de ce jeune faune, vaincu par son regard de défi, vaincu par son corps vibrant qu'il voyait palpiter sous les vêtements que l'eau collait à sa peau, vaincu par le désir qui lui vrillait l'échine après avoir senti sous ses doigts rouler ces muscles vifs.

Erik sortit de l'eau en ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler l'érection naissante qui tendait visiblement le tissu trempé de son pantalon. Il s'approcha lentement de Charles, celui-ci soutint son regard avec aplomb. La cour paraissait étrangement silencieuse baignée dans cette soudaine tension érotique, dans cette chaleur d'été qui alourdissait l'air.

Il s'approcha encore et les deux hommes finirent par se trouver face à face. Leurs respirations profondes, leurs souffles qui soulevaient leurs poitrines à l'unisson, les yeux de Charles qui brillaient d'un tel éclat qu'ils semblaient fait de quartz bleu, ses lèvres rouge vif mouillées d'eau, c'était d'une violence sensuelle incroyable.

Erik déglutit, il ne trouvait plus ses mots, il avait soif, soif de lui. S'il osait bouger un muscle à présent, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ses instincts.

Mais il n'eut pas à faire preuve d'initiative, car le jeune homme vint se plaquer contre lui, et empoigna d'une main ferme son sexe érigé. Erik en hoqueta de surprise.

-Nous pourrions tout de suite passer à la vraie raison de ma présence en ces lieux, monsieur Lehnsherr. Il est inutile que je vous fasse perdre votre temps en jeux enfantins.

Erik se crispa instantanément. Ces mots, atrocement détachés de toute émotion, eurent sur son âme l'effet du contact d'une lame d'acier. Cette adorable légèreté qu'il avait cru partager avec Charles quelques instants plus tôt venait d'être assassinée froidement. Il en avait oublié, un instant, qu'il y avait de l'argent entre eux deux, que cette échange était tarifé, qu'il était fort probable que pour ce jeune homme ne se trouvait pas une once de plaisir ni de désir partagé.

Il serra les poings, ce constat amer le remplissait d'une rage sourde.

Charles s'écarta, méfiant, devant ce regard qui avait brutalement changé.

L'artiste se reprit aussitôt, c'était contre le sordide de la situation qu'était tournée sa colère, pas contre celui qui n'en était que la victime.

Il prit les deux mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et en embrassa les doigts en fermant les yeux. Il inspira longuement, pour diffuser son courroux et retrouver son calme. Il voulait lui faire comprendre...lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un client de plus qui profiterait de lui avant de le rejeter à sa ruelle...et pour cela il voulait avoir toute la patience du monde. En rouvrant les paupières, il se résolut à vaincre ce destin qui s'acharnait à souiller l'expression de ses sentiments.

Son invité le regardait avec une certaine appréhension, les sourcils froncés, visiblement perdu, n'osant plus faire un geste ni parler. Erik voulait le convaincre qu'il ne craignait rien, qu'au contraire, il n'aspirait qu'à lui faire se sentir en sécurité. Mais l'exprimer par des mots aurait été vain. Charles n'avait aucune raison de croire de belles paroles. Tandis que par les gestes...

Soudain inspiré, Erik glissa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune modèle, qui, après une seconde d'hésitation, se fit pliant et noua ses bras autour de son cou. L'artiste l'enveloppa d'un regard tendre et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais il ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres pour venir baiser le coin de sa bouche. Puis il déposa un autre baiser sur sa pommette, sur sa tempe, lentement. Il dessina du bout de son nez le contour de son oreille et en mordilla très légèrement le lobe, Charles sursauta et se colla davantage à lui. Erik sourit intérieurement, il voulait lui donner du plaisir, lui faire baisser sa garde pour entrer dans son cœur. Ce serait sa manière à lui de lui montrer l'honnêteté de ses sentiments.

Il continua son exploration en embrassant doucement la ligne de son cou, en suivant le chemin jusqu'au creux de son épaule et mordillant là aussi la peau humide, Charles contint un soupir. L'artiste voulut avoir accès à plus de paysage de chair blanche, il souleva la tunique détrempée et aida le jeune homme à s'en dévêtir en l'ôtant par le col. Le vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruit d'eau et d'éclaboussures.

Torse nu, frissonnant malgré la tiédeur de l'atmosphère de la cour encore habitée de chaude lumière, Charles semblait ne plus savoir que faire de son corps. Il observait Erik d'un regard incertain. Mais l'artiste avait à présent la certitude d'avoir trouvé les clés d'un langage universel grâce auquel il se ferait comprendre.

Il reprit ses caresses en embrassant l'arrondi d'une épaule constellée de myriades de tâches de rousseur joliment peintes là par le soleil d'Italie. Il se baissa pour dessiner de baisers sa clavicule, puis plus bas la naissance de son torse, et descendit vers la pointe d'un mamelon. Le téton était encore brillant d'eau de la fontaine. Une perle fraîche s'obstinant même, avec grâce, à s'accrocher au frêle bourgeon de chair rose. Erik la goûta du bout de la langue puis traça le relief avec un peu plus d'insistance et enfin le saisit entre ses lèvres. Il mordilla, doucement, lécha et l'abandonna enfin lorsqu'il fut dressé et rougit. Charles respirait plus fort, il avait le rose aux joues, ses deux mains posées sur les biceps d'Erik, comme pour chercher un appui. Il était visiblement déboussolé mais également gagné par un véritable désir, si l'artiste pouvait en juger par l'érection naissante qu'il devinait sous le fin pantalon de lin qui collait à sa peau.

Mais Erik ne voulait pas continuer leurs caresses au milieu de la cour, il voulait garder cette douce intimité dans un lieu discret, partagé d'eux seuls. Il se releva donc et l'attira vivement vers lui pour lui embrasser le bout du nez ! Deux billes bleues étonnées et des sourcils relevés adorablement sous le coup de la surprise accueillirent ce geste spontané.

-Puis-je vous inviter à me suivre dans mes appartements où nous serons plus au calme pour continuer cette discussion. Dit-il en prenant sciemment un sourire taquin.

Le jeune homme reprit de la contenance et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue, répliqua :

-Oui et peut-être pourrais-je espérer y trouver de quoi me sécher !

-Pourquoi vous avez froid ? Répondit Erik avec amusement.

Charles fit une moue un brin coquine.

-Vous aimeriez que je vous dise que "non".

Erik sourit encore davantage.

\- J'aimerais que vous me disiez "oui" afin que je sois contraint de vous réchauffer.

-"Contraint" vraiment ?

L'artiste éclata de rire. Et ouvrit la marche vers le grand escalier de pierre. Charles ramassa sa tunique et la gardant à la main, suivit Erik à l'étage de la villa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour mon retard à poster ce chapitre, c'est l'accumulation de pleins de trucs avec dans le tas le boulot, la vraie vie, et le plantage d'AO3 qui a duré toute la journée d'aujourd'hui !  
> Mais voilà, enfin les ébats de nos deux tourtereaux dans l'eau d'une fontaine florentine. J'y ais mis pleins de fantasmes (oui ^_^' huuummm, un peu comme à chaque fois) et des souvenirs de voyages et de cours d'Histoire de l'Art.  
> J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous en voulez encore un peu, car bonne nouvelle (enfin bonne nouvelle c'est moi qui le dit), cette histoire grossit à vue d'oeil et des chapitres s'ajoutent au fur et à mesure ! 
> 
> Bon j'arrête de papoter.  
> Les petites notes historiques cette fois ne sont pas bien grasses, une petite recherche sur les monnaies utilisées à l'époque et c'est guère tout. Je me rattraperais à la prochaine !  
> :)  
> Les lires or : (http://www.comptoir-des-monnaies.com/index.php/italie-18611878-victor-emmanuel-ii-c-89509_89786_89842_102309), sont des lires italiennes portant à cette époque l’effigie d'un roi, et par n'importe lequel : Victor Emmanuel 2, le premier roi de l'Italie unifiée, appelé aussi le "Père de la Patrie". En effet, à l'époque où se situe notre histoire, l'Italie n'est unifiée que depuis 6 ans. Avant, des villes comme Florence faisaient partie de petits royaumes ou, dans le cas présent de Grands Duchés, comme celui de Toscane.


	4. Ses mains

La soirée commençait à tomber sur Florence, les rues, encore baignées d'une lumière déclinante, s'éveillaient pourtant à nouveau plus vivantes et plus bruyantes, peuplées des rires des florentins profitant de la tiédeur pour sortir et se divertir.

La villa sur les hauteurs de la ville résonnait, elle aussi, des voix de ses habitants. Dans les cuisines et dans la buanderie s'affairaient des domestiques qui ne s'étaient pas montrés de tout le jour, laissant pudiquement seuls les deux amants dans leur moment d'intimité naissante.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés dans un cabinet de travail après s'être sommairement séchés des traces de leurs ébats dans la fontaine. Erik debout, encore vêtu de ses vêtements mouillés et ayant seulement ôté ses bottes  fouillait dans les bibliothèques à la recherche d'ouvrages rares et précieux. Il les tendait à Charles qui, assis sur une gracieuse méridienne couverte de velours sombre, en parcourait les sommaires avec avidité. L'artiste avait tenu à ce qu'il passe une chemise et un pantalon secs pour retrouver une dignité qu'exigeait son rôle d'invité et d'ami. Le jeune homme était ainsi habillé de vêtements simples, mais d'une qualité qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis des mois, empruntés à la garde robe d'Erik. Il jouait machinalement avec le lacet qui nouait le col ouvert de sa chemise et ce geste bien innocent attirait constamment le regard de l'artiste sur la naissance de son torse. Son désir coulait presque douloureusement dans ses veines à l'idée de conquérir à nouveau ce territoire de peau chaude et douce, de le séduire, de le posséder, de le faire jouir au creux de son lit. Malgré ses vêtements encore mouillés, il sentait crépiter ses nerfs et sa peau.

Et pourtant, Erik avait de lui-même refroidi leurs ardeurs en faisait cette pause studieuse dans son cabinet de travail. C'était un douce torture qu'il s'imposait afin de rendre à nouveau maître sa raison sur ses sens, mais aussi dans le but de partager le plaisir d'une joute intellectuelle avec ce garçon brillant qui, malgré leurs presque 10ans d'écart, donnait les preuves d'une maturité et d'une instruction peu commune. Il devait se l'avouer, le défi que représentait l'opposition entre leurs deux caractères affirmés était pour lui galvanisant, et, la sensualité naturelle, dont toute l'attitude de son invité était parée, ne venait rien gâcher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Erik tira maladroitement sur une reliure plus lourde en équilibre instable sur des manuscrits, et fit soudain tomber tout le contenu d'une étagère. Les ouvrages chutèrent au sol, entraînant les pièces d'un jeu d'échecs, dont le plateau manqua de peu de l'assommer. Il se baissa immédiatement pour ramasser le chaos des feuilles éparpillées. Charles se précipita pour l'aider à réunir les pions qui avaient glissés jusque sous une console recouverte d'une tapisserie poussiéreuse. Lorsque Erik se releva enfin après avoir récupéré le gros de ses maladresses, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était resté à genoux, prostré devant le meuble bas. Il avait soulevé la lourde tenture tissée et regardait avec fascination un beau violoncelle qui était dissimulé derrière elle. Il effleura du bout des doigts le bois verni de l'instrument décoré de délicates marqueteries.

-Sauriez-vous en jouer ? Demanda le jeune homme, avec dans la voix un voile d'émotion qui intrigua l'artiste.

-Non hélas, j'ai trouvé cet instrument oublié dans une armoire à mon arrivée ici, mais je n'ai aucun talent pour la musique. Et vous ?

-Moi ?...J'ai su... C'était dans une autre vie, en des temps meilleurs. Répondit-il. Son visage s'était obscurci de mélancolie et Erik n'eut qu'un désir, soudain, c'était de chasser celle-ci très loin.

-L'archet se trouve dans le tiroir de la console, peut-être accepteriez-vous de m'apprendre à jouer quelques notes ? Proposa t-il, enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à la rencontre du passé de son invité.

-Je...je ne sais pas si...

-S'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas un élève revêche. Ajouta Erik avec une moue enfantine.

Charles laissa échapper un rire et, après avoir poussé un gros soupir d'agacement feint, il sortit avec précaution le violoncelle de sous sa cachette.

-Très bien. Asseyez-vous là.

Il lui désigna fermement la méridienne.

Erik s'assit sagement, et regarda le jeune homme essuyer délicatement de sa manche la caisse de résonance, manipuler les chevilles et le chevalet pour retendre les cordes et pincer quelques notes pour en tester la justesse. Une fois ceci fait, il vint lui poser l'instrument entre les jambes et lui tendit l'archet.

-Bien essayez de jouer à présent. Lui dit-il avec sévérité.

Erik le regarda, interloqué. Cette mâle assurance n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais...

-C'est que...je n'ai jamais joué d'aucun instrument. Je ne saurais même pas comment me tenir.

-On dit que jouer du violoncelle c'est comme caresser une femme. Déclara le jeune homme ; son sourire espiègle était revenu.

-Ah oui ? Et qui vous dit que cela pourrait m'aider ?

Charles lui répondit par un ricanement.

-Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'à votre âge, vous n'avez pas déjà eu l'occasion de poser vos belles mains sur la croupe d'une femme.

-Et je pourrais me vanter en vous disant que oui, des dizaines de fois, mais cela ne m'avancerait pas davantage : je ne sais pas jouer de cet instrument !

Devant sa mine agacée, Charles ne put réprimer un rire.

-"Pas revêche" hein ?

Erik grogna pour faire bonne mesure et le jeune homme vint lui reprendre un instant l'instrument des mains et essaya de lui indiquer en quelques gestes comment se positionner.

-Bien, d'abord il faut vous tenir plus droit, ainsi...et plus au bord de votre siège pour laisser le violoncelle trouver sa place entre vos jambes. Laissez reposer la "touche" sur votre épaule et l'archet...non pas comme ça...hum...attendez...

Soudainement, Charles vint s'accroupir derrière lui sur la banquette et Erik se sentit comme un adolescent qu’effleurent les jupons de sa gouvernante pour la première fois. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque le souffle chaud de son professeur d'un jour caressa son cou nu. Il tenta de dompter les battements de son cœur lorsque le jeune homme lui prit les mains pour les guider vers la bonne position.

-Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas un combat mais une séduction. Vos épaules doivent être plus basses. (Il glissa ses paumes chaudes le long des biceps d'Erik qui tressaillit involontairement). Maintenant amenez la volute au niveau de votre oreille. Voilà. Parfait. Essayez de passer votre archet sur les cordes, continua d'expliquer Charles d'une voix au timbre sage et patient.

Il prenait son rôle d'enseignant très au sérieux et l'artiste se fit violence pour retrouver une concentration respectueuse. Suivant les indications, il fit glisser timidement la mèche de crins tendus sur les cordes et celles-ci vibrèrent horriblement d'un petit son strident. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'était assurément pas doué pour la musique.

Charles enveloppa alors de sa main droite celle d'Erik qui tenait l'archet, et se rapprocha plus nettement de lui, son torse plaqué à ses omoplates, son visage tout contre son oreille. L'artiste déglutit.

-Ne vous découragez pas, il faut avoir davantage confiance en vous, tenez la baguette plus fermement, comme ceci.

Le jeune homme guida sa main et l'archet vers les cordes, et cette fois le son produit gagna en harmonie. Erik sentit sa poitrine s'emplir d'une bouffée de fierté bien peu légitime mais pour autant très agréable. Derrière lui, Charles souriait. Des doigts de sa main gauche, il invita son élève à presser sur les cordes au niveau de la touche pour tenter de créer un son plus complexe. L'artiste essaya ce geste qui lui semblait simple. Mais la pression que les cordes exerçaient sur sa peau tendre était douloureuse et il se sentit  très vite gauche à ne pas parvenir à appuyer assez fort. C'était assez frustrant et il ne put s’empêcher de ronchonner comme un gamin. Son jeune professeur, visiblement doué d'une patience d'ange, glissa ses doigts sous les siens.

-Les cordes sont tranchantes tant que l'entraînement ne vous a pas développé des cales aux doigts. Laissez-les sur les miens sans appuyer, ainsi vous suivrez les mouvements sans vous blesser les mains et cela vous donnera l'impression de la musique. Dit-il avec douceur.

Erik était rendu muet par la fébrilité qui le gagnait rapidement à l'anticipation de sentir le son naître presque sous ses doigts, à l'idée d'être à l'origine de la musique. Et la proximité du corps de Charles, la maîtrise mâle et sereine que celui-ci avait de son corps, étaient également captivantes. Le jeune homme était littéralement drapé autour de lui, présence rassurante et étrangement familière.

Ils inspirèrent tout deux en même temps et, comme on se jette sur la piste de danse au bras d'un cavalier expérimenté, Erik se laissa emporter dans le mouvement.

Les cordes s'animèrent d'une première vibration et le son emplit soudain la pièce.

Lent et grave, il se prolongea, roula autour d'eux et plongea à lui seul les lieux dans un autre monde. Puis, il s'enfuit vers une autre tonalité plus haute puis une autre encore et bientôt se dessina toute une mélodie qui coulait, triste et belle, teintée d'une profondeur de sentiment incroyable. Cela battait au rythme du cœur et soufflait comme des respirations. Ce n'était pas un morceau connu, pas un de ces airs de la mode romantique inlassablement joués dans les salons mondains.

Erik ferma les yeux pour ne pas saturer ses sens, son ouïe seule devait s'ouvrir en cet instant. Par les mains de Charles, il sentait en lui vibrer la musique, il percevait toute l'intensité du jeune homme dans la profondeur de sa concentration, dans la justesse de ses gestes.

Mais le son, à lui seul déjà, était merveilleusement évocateur. C'était une confession, un langage, une fenêtre ouverte sur l'âme du jeune musicien. Erik, en écoutant, se laissait emporter sur un chemin, le long du fil d'une vie avec ses moments de joie et ses drames qui apparaissaient, les uns après les autres, au gré des notes. C'était d'une beauté indescriptible, déchirante et gorgée d'espoir. C'était tout ce qu'était ce jeune homme : un paradoxe de force et de fragilité qui touchait au sublime.

Quand, après quelques minutes, l'instrument se tut, Erik rouvrit les paupières et reprit son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient, tout son corps était violemment troublé par cette expérience extrêmement intime que Charles venait de lui faire partager.

Les yeux d'Erik s'étaient emplit de larmes. Elles lui étaient venues inconsciemment, puisées à la source de ses émotions. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas ainsi pleuré, spontanément, par empathie.

Quand il se tourna vers Charles, il constata, ému, que lui aussi avait les prunelles brillantes. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, tellement irréels, et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes semblaient lui demander pardon. Pardon d'en avoir trop dit, pardon de lui avoir ouvert son âme de cette façon si impudique. Mais il n'avait aucun regrets à avoir, absolument aucun, ce moment avait été incroyablement fort et beau pour Erik qui tenta de le lui dire maladroitement.

-C'était...c'était bouleversant, superbe...je...je n'ai jamais entendu rien de tel c'était -

Mais il ne termina pas son début de phrase balbutiant. Le jeune homme lui coupa la parole en venant soudainement saisir son menton pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il y avait comme un déferlement de passion dans ce baiser, un besoin franc et indomptable. Immédiat. Viril. Brusque. Une belle sauvagerie qu'Erik rendit avec le même enthousiasme, trop heureux de se laisser entraîner par cet élan spontané.

Le pauvre violoncelle les gênait, masse inerte au milieu de leurs mouvements. Charles lui ôta l'instrument des mains et le posa au sol avec impatience. Erik lâcha l'archet qui tomba sur le carrelage dans un bruit sec. L'instant suivant, le jeune homme repartait à l'assaut de sa bouche. Le dévorant autant qu'il l'embrassait, cherchant en même temps à le déshabiller. Ses mains habiles ayant déjà trouvé un chemin sous sa chemise, elles parcouraient son torse avec avidité.

Erik restait totalement désarmé devant toute cette énergie à le conquérir. Ses propres mains ne savaient que faire et son esprit tournait à vide. C'était grisant de se laisser assujettir ainsi par un tel besoin impétueux. C'était bon et excitant, sa peau était en feu, ses reins réclamaient à être délivré de la tension qui dressait violemment leurs deux corps l'un vers l'autre. Il était submergé par un désir qui frisait la folie.

Charles s'écarta soudain pour reprendre son souffle, il avait les joues d'un beau rose tendre, les pupilles dilatées et la respiration haletante.

L'artiste lui-même ne devait pas dépareiller, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise débrayée.

-Votre chambre ou ici ? Jeta le jeune homme sans plus de cérémonie.

Erik avait l'esprit totalement blanc, il prit quatre bonnes secondes à lui répondre.

-Ma...ma chambre. Parvint-il à dire.

Puis il se leva un peu flageolant, manquant de buter sur le violoncelle toujours au sol, jura, se reprit, et, la main de Charles dans la sienne, il les entraîna tous deux vers l'aile ouest de la villa, vers ses pièces intimes où ils pourraient étancher plus librement leur soif de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu court cette fois-ci, mais je vais me rattraper dans quelques jours promis ! C'était l'occasion de faire un petit détour par le monde de la musique et par un peu du passé de Charles.
> 
> Et à ce propos...les petites notes historiques !  
> -Le violoncelle (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violoncelle) est un instrument pas si ancien que ça. Il ne commence à être vraiment connu et apprécié qu'au début du 19ème siècle après avoir remporté son duel contre la viole de gambe (autre instrument très proche et considéré longtemps comme plus "noble"). La période romantique est son grand moment de gloire et les compositeurs créent des œuvres rien que pour lui.


	5. Sa voix (première partie)

Ils passèrent un premier vestibule, véritable écrin de marbres colorés et au plafond peint d'une fresque dont le sujet était rongé par un réseau arachnéen de craquelures.

Ils traversèrent ensuite un autre cabinet de travail garni lui aussi de bibliothèques alourdies d'ouvrages aux reliures très anciennes et de moulages de plâtre de célèbres sculptures de l'Antiquité ou de la Renaissance.

Enfin, après un corridor orné de fresques en grisaille défraîchies, Erik ouvrit une lourde porte en bois et attira Charles à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être sa chambre.

C'était une grande pièce ouverte de deux fenêtres taillées en ogives délicates et ornées de vitraux. Le soir d'été faisait resplendir les éclats de verre colorés qui baignaient de bleu, de jaune et de rouge le sol couvert de tommettes en argile vernissée.

Le reste de la pièce était empli de meubles lourds en bois sombre : un coffre sculpté de scènes des siècles passés, de grands tableaux aux cadres magnifiques montrant des pastorales légères et des paysages tourmentés, un écritoire surchargé de papiers, de plumes et d'encres. Et au centre, intimidant et superbe, un grand lit haut à baldaquin.

Charles n'osait pas rentrer. Toute son effronterie était restée à la porte de la demeure, bien avant l'escalier, bien avant le lit. En fait, elle s'était enfuie lorsque Erik l'avait embrassé, lorsqu'il avait fracassé les portes de son âme avec ce baiser irréel de douceur et de compassion cette après-midi dans le cloître de San Lorenzo.

-Vous hésitez ? Quelque chose vous inquiètes t-il ? Lui dit l'artiste alors que le jeune prostitué restait prostré sur le seuil.

Charles regarda son beau client. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne et elle était incroyablement douce et rassurante. Erik ne le pressait pas, ne l'attirait pas, n'essayait pas de le contraindre et, à cette douceur, à cette galanterie, Charles n'était pas habitué.

Non, ce qu'il connaissait, c'était les gestes brusques, les paumes moites et sales et la précipitation d'une étreinte douloureuse contre un mur froid de ruelle aveugle.

Cette main, la main d'Erik, c'était un monde nouveau à elle seule.

Tendre, il porta celle de Charles à ses lèvres et en baisa la paume, le poignet et lui sourit.

Ce regard était plein d'une chaleur troublante, enivrante.

Si l'on ne se méfiait pas, on pouvait tomber immédiatement amoureux d'un regard pareil.

S'il ne se méfiait pas, Charles pourrait livrer sans remord son cœur à un homme pareil. À un homme capable de le regarder ainsi, comme s'il était un trésor, un miracle, comme s'il n'était pas un objet uniquement destiné à assouvir un vice, comme on regarde avec dégoût un jouet souillé.

Ce beau sourire lui fit mal au cœur.

Erik s'écarta un instant de lui pour retirer son gilet et défaire sa ceinture, le tout resta sur le sol. Ainsi, en pantalon simple, en chemise au col béant sur une poitrine joliment sculptée et les pieds nus, il ressemblait à un pirate ou à quelque aventurier à la vie légère et à l'esprit libre. Ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par leurs ébats dans la fontaine et son regard clair et décidé lui donnait un charme magnétique. C'était le genre d'homme auquel on ne résiste pas longtemps.

Charles entra enfin vraiment dans la chambre, retira la chemise qu'il avait emprunté à l'artiste et dénoua les sandales qu'il portait. Lorsque ses plantes de pieds le touchèrent, il trouva le sol froid et rugueux. L'effet de l'usure du temps sur les dalles sans doute. Des milliers de pas, des générations de propriétaires marchant dans ce lieu vieux de 4 siècles. Combien de maîtresses et d'amants avaient été entraînés là avant lui ? Combien d'entre eux par Erik ?

Pourquoi se poser ce genre de question ? S'exaspéra t-il. 10, 100, 1000 qu'importe, il ne serait jamais le dernier.

La belle main de l'artiste se tendit à nouveau vers lui, l'invitant à la saisir et à le suivre. Était-ce le poids des deux pièces d'or qui alourdissaient sa poche et sa conscience -après tout il avait été payé pour obéir- ou son désir pour cet homme si attirant qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer, mais cette fois, le jeune prostitué n'hésita pas.

Erik le guida vers le lit où Charles s'assit gauchement d'abord, puis, se reprenant, se plaça plus au centre et donna à son visage un sourire aguicheur.

Il attendait, il ne savait pas trop quoi. Un indice sur la manière dont il devait se tenir, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait ce qu'Erik désirait, comment il le voulait. Il n'osait pas demander et le regard gris-vert posé sur lui était d'une telle intensité qu'il en perdit la voix.

Les yeux de l'artiste prirent un éclat amusé.

-Je peux nous créer un peu d'intimité, comme les amants des romans de chevalerie. Si cela peut vous rassurer quelque peu ? Lui dit-il avec prévenance et une pointe d'espièglerie.

Charles, piqué de curiosité et ayant un besoin irrationnel de penser à autre chose que l'instant présent, hocha la tête vivement.

Erik tira alors sur les embrases enserrant les rideaux du lit et ceux-ci se déployèrent dans un chuchotement. Au grand étonnement du jeune homme, il ne s'agissait pas de lourds rideaux de velours qui l'aurait englouti comme dans une armoire close. Non, c'était un tissu fin, presque transparent, une mousseline de soie de couleur orangé qui, une fois déployée, semblait entourer le lit d'un voile d'or féerique. La lumière de la fin d'après midi, filtrée par le tissu léger, l'entourait de teintes chaudes et réconfortantes. Charles était émerveillé. Y avait-il quelque chose dans ce moment passé en compagnie d'Erik qui ne ressemblait pas à un rêve ?

-Puis-je entrer mon prince ? Questionna l'artiste, debout au pied du lit, sa silhouette apparaissant en ombre derrière le voile diaphane.

Charles rit cette fois de bon cœur. _Un prince_ , dans les bras de cet homme, il lui semblait être un prince en effet.

-Faites comme chez vous mon très noble seigneur. Répondit-il avec une joie non feinte.

Erik écarta le rideau, il souriait à pleine dents cette fois, et monta sur le lit. Il le rejoint à quatre pattes et Charles retrouvant un peu d'initiative l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'allongea sur le matelas moelleux tout en l'entraînant avec lui, l'invitant à venir entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Cette étreinte, théoriquement chaste puisqu'ils étaient tous deux vêtus de leur pantalon et pour l'artiste d'une chemise, se prolongea longuement. Les mains se perdirent dans les mèches de cheveux et contre la peau couverte de tissu, s'aventurèrent le long des côtes, de la taille et des hanches, s'égarèrent quelques instants sur le globe d'une fesse tandis que les lèvres se découvraient voluptueusement, rougies, humides de salive. Les langues se poursuivirent et se caressèrent, les souffles prirent des accents de gémissements. C'était un contraste radical avec leurs baisers urgents quelques instants plus tôt dans le cabinet de travail.

Charles se laissa bercer par la danse envoutante de cette sage lascivité. Qu'il était bon de sentir ces belles mains le parcourir avec langueur, sans hâte, de sentir la chaleur monter en lui et le désir lui noyer les sens progressivement. Sans crainte, avec pour eux tout le temps du monde.

Il se donnait vraiment à Erik en cet instant, bien plus intimement qu'à bien d'autres clients avant lui. Il perdait pied avec délice.

Il mit un temps infini à reprendre conscience de son environnement et ce fut le contact chaud et dur de l'érection de l'artiste, pressée contre son aine, qui le ramena violemment à la réalité.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse envouter. Cette belle introduction était certes un agréable préambule mais cela le mènerait invariablement à cette chose violente, douloureuse et avilissante, à cet acte bestial qu'il devrait subir en serrant les dents. Il n'était pas une belle cantatrice adorée dans un boudoir, il était un giton vendant son cul pour quelques lires. Il devait se reprendre et refermer les portes de son cœur, et vite, avant de laisser y entrer trop d'espoir.

Il repoussa gentiment le peintre et se releva sur son céans, puis entreprit de retirer son propre pantalon qu'il jeta au bas du lit sans plus de fioritures. Puis inspirant une grande goulée d'air, il tendit les mains pour défaire les lacets de celui de son client...qui stoppa son geste.

-Que faites-vous ?

Erik avait les sourcils froncés. Charles croyant l'avoir froissé, prit une moue coquine de circonstance.

-J'en viens à la partie la plus agréable pour vous. Minauda-t-il en approchant à nouveau les mains.

Erik les stoppa en les saisissant fermement.

-La plus agréable pour moi ?

Il semblait surpris et ....déçu. Charles soupira et fit mine de jouer la tentation sulfureuse.

-Oui, celle où vous profitez vraiment de ce pourquoi je suis là, où vous profitez de mes talents pour avoir ce plaisir si...particulier que l'on trouve chez les garçons comme moi.

Erik paraissait de plus en plus sombre. Le jeune prostitué se coula contre lui et lui entraina les mains vers son postérieur à présent nu en l'invitant à en saisir les rondeurs qu'il savait désirables. Les mains de l'artiste restèrent froidement inertes.

-Et pendant que je "profiterai" de vous, à quel moment trouverez-vous un quelconque plaisir ? Croyez vous que je prendrais satisfaction à ne faire que vous violer ? Demanda t-il, avec un mélange détonnant de froideur et d'amertume.

A ce ton, Charles ouvrit de grands yeux, totalement déstabilisé. Son masque d’insolence retomba et il balbutia sa réponse.

-Mais je... ce n'est pas comme ça que...enfin vous ne me payez pas pour que je trouve du plaisir à être....ce n'est pas...

Le regard d'Erik se radoucit instantanément. Charles n'osait pas dire quoi que ce fût de plus. Dans les yeux gris qui plongeaient en lui, il y avait trop de sentiments, trop d'émotions, trop de choses qu'il ne voulait ni comprendre ni même envisager. S'il ne pouvait jouer son rôle, celui pour lequel il était payé, alors que devait-il faire ? Bien sûr il avait connu suffisamment d'étreintes forcées à présent pour avoir finit par apprendre à simuler le plaisir faute de réellement le ressentir. La plupart des hommes se moquaient totalement de le sentir réagir à ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un défouloir inerte à leurs vices. Un sac de chair vide. Mais certains autres avaient la manie de vouloir l'entendre gémir, qu'il encourage leurs coups de reins brutaux ou vante leurs ardeurs, leur virilité. Des simulacres de plaisir pour soigner leur orgueil blessé à n'être que les clients d'un pauvre tapin d'une impasse glauque.

Mais Erik ne semblait pas être de cette nature, il ne paraissait pas avoir ce genre de vices. Tellement pas que Charles se sentait atrocement peu à sa place dans cette chambre de lettré, dans ce lit de riche seigneur, dans les bras de cette homme droit et intègre qui n'avait certainement nul besoin de lui pour satisfaire ses désirs. Sa présence en ces lieux était une absurdité payée bien trop cher.

D'ailleurs il devait le lui dire ! Il devait lui rendre l'argent et partir ! Ce qu'il avait à vendre ne valait certainement pas un prix pareil. Il faisait payer à Erik 20 fois ce dont de basses crapules avait profité abondamment pour presque rien. Il avait beau avoir besoin de cette somme, rien ne justifiait qu'il devienne malhonnête.

Il allait se résoudre à cela quand soudainement, l'artiste vint lui caresser la joue. Du bout des doigts, sa main parcourut les contours de son visage et se glissant vers sa nuque, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Charles ne put que se laisser faire, le geste était d'une telle délicatesse, qu'il fut désarmé immédiatement et ses résolutions se perdirent aussi vite. Combien il lui était difficile d'arrêter un dessein dans les bras de cet homme ! C'était un baiser si tendre, un de ceux qui vous font tourner la tête, qui fouillent votre esprit comme dans un coffre non scellé, y trouvant des réponses qu'on ne se savait même pas avoir.

-Charles, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Je comprends qu'il doit vous être très difficile de me faire confiance mais si vous pouviez lire en moi...vous sauriez que...ce que je vois en vous est d'une telle beauté, c'est plus que cela même, me laisseriez-vous vous montrer ? Murmura t-il, d'une voix chaude, tout contre ses lèvres.

Charles, encore ensorcelé par ces quelques mots et la chaleur qui lui emplissait le cœur, acquiesça. Le baiser reprit, plus profond, plus sensuel tandis que les mains d'Erik se posèrent enfin au creux de son dos, qu'il arqua instinctivement. Elles descendirent au bas de ses reins et vinrent saisir les globes de ses fesses, les doigts en enveloppant la chair avec une vigueur dénuée de rudesse. Le geste lui parut étonnement très agréable : possessif et rassurant.

Erik l'attira dans son giron, l'assit sur ces cuisses et Charles noua ses bras voluptueusement autour de son cou. La friction de son sexe nu contre la chemise humide de l'artiste lui arracha un grognement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge pour être avalé aussitôt par les lèvres d'Erik  qui l'embrassait avec plus d'ardeur encore.

Cette position était très agréable et permettait au jeune prostitué d'être davantage maître de leur échange. Pris au jeu, il se fit plus téméraire, plus directif, l'embrassa à son tour, pénétra sa bouche de sa langue en mimant avec son bassin l'acte lui-même. Peut-être que son beau client aimait à être ainsi dominé ? Il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en savourant le petit sursaut de surprise que cela fit naître.

-Voulez-vous me prendre ainsi, alors que je vous chevauche ? Demanda t-il en épiçant sa voix d'un ton plus mâle.

Mais Erik stoppa immédiatement leur baiser et se défit de ses bras avec un lourd soupir. Charles ravala cette fois un grognement de frustration. Cet homme désirait-il vraiment assouvir son désir oui ou non ? Pourtant s'il devait en croire ce qu'il voyait, leurs baisers ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent, loin de là !

-Ne suis-je pas comme vous le souhaiteriez ? Finit-il par lui dire, presque déçu.

L'artiste lui renvoya son regard de frustration, et s'écarta de lui pour de bon.

-Ce n'est pas cela, Charles je...Je ne veux pas d'un empressement qui ne serait là que pour subir mes exigences. Je sais qu'à vos yeux je ne suis qu'un client de plus mais...j'espérais éveiller en vous...je croyais parvenir à vous amener à voir en moi...Ah ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !

Il se leva du lit, en proie à une impatience amère devant laquelle Charles se sentit profondément coupable et honteux. Lui qui n'avait pas été capable de satisfaire cet homme, alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu envie de cette étreinte ! Il avait désiré ces lèvres sur sa peau dès l'instant où il avait découvert l'apprenti peintre dans l'atelier de Maître Calibani. La manière dont il l'avait regardé, ses joues qui s'étaient empourprées à la vue de sa nudité impudique, ses mains si gracieuses, si habiles à le dessiner, il avait rêvé pendant de longues minutes quelle pouvaient être leur habilité à savoir le caresser.

Et à présent qu'il était là, nu sur ce lit de conte de fées, tout allait de travers et il n'avait réussi qu'à le mécontenter. Alors qu'en d'autres temps, il aurait donné beaucoup pour vivre un romance telle que celle-ci.

Une romance. Le mot était-il absurde ? N'était-ce pas cela qui se dessinait entre eux, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Et pourtant...Oh qu'il voulait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après avoir fait quelques pas exaspérés dans la pièce, Erik vint se rassoir au pied du lit, dos à lui, les coudes appuyés sur les jambes et la tête dans les mains. Il paraissait en proie au plus profond tourment. Charles sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se décida à s'approcher de lui, lentement comme on le fait d'une bête blessée. Il l'enlaça, ses bras entourant son torse et son nez venant s'enfouir dans les fins cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque. Erik poussa un profond soupir.

-Je ne peux vous demander d'être sincère, cela serait cruel de ma part, après vous avoir payé, je ne peux m'attendre à être considéré comme un amant que vous auriez choisi...Dit l'artiste d'une voix étranglée.

Charles lui embrassa doucement la nuque. Son beau client avait raison mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre ce quelque chose qui était né entre eux.

-C'est vrai. On ne peut changer ce qui est. Je suis à vendre et vous m'avez acheté. Murmura t-il contre son cou.

D'une caresse sur sa joue, il l'invita à se retourner. Ce que fit l'artiste, les gestes empreint d'une sorte de doute qui le rendait gauche. Charles se glissa contre lui, trouvant en lui-même tout une mine de tendresse non feinte pour ce bel homme si désarmant. Il plongea dans son regard clair pour lui dire avec une douceur mêlée de compassion :

-Mais nous pouvons faire comme s'il n'en était rien, comme si j'étais là après des semaines d’atermoiements, des semaines durant lesquelles j'aurais hésité à venir jusqu'ici, de peur d'y perdre mon honneur et mon cœur dans ce lit. Est-ce cela que tu voudrais, Erik ?

L'artiste resta muet quelques secondes, ému par ce tutoiement si soudain et si tendre, cette délicatesse du langage qui paraît les mots d'un voile d'intimité. Il prit le visage de Charles en coupe entre ses paumes et posa son front tout contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux, puis après une profonde inspiration, lui répondit d'une voix teintée d'une émotion presque palpable.

-Ce que je veux... Je veux te couvrir de tendresse, de volupté, d'ivresse, je veux te gorger de toutes les félicités de la chair, t'en rendre las, et te garder ensuite dans ce lit et t'y aimer jusqu'à ce que nous en mourions de plaisir tout deux...voilà ce que je veux...

Charles en resta sans voix, sans souffle même.

 _L'aimer_. Le mot aurait dû le choquer mais il n'en fut rien. Il était l'évidence même au milieu de cette journée irréelle.

-Oui...dit-il simplement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de question mais ce "oui" c'était son accord pour tout. Un "oui" aveugle et remplit de certitudes, un "oui" qui offrait toutes les clés pour toutes les portes de son âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie de cette douce scène de smut, la suivante sera postée dans quelques jours promis ! L'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus chaude et ce n'est pas près de se rafraîchir :) ! J'espère que jusque-là cette histoire vous plaît ! 
> 
> Les petites notes historiques :  
> -La peinture en grisaille est une technique particulière qui consiste en gros à peindre sur les murs avec seulement des nuances de gris ou de bruns et à créer des effets de trompe-l'oeil (façon faux reliefs sculptés). https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grisaille. Très utilisé à la Renaissance, ce qui correspond à un peu plus tôt que l'époque de construction de la villa d'Erik, que je voyais plutôt de la fin 16ème siècle.


	6. Sa voix (seconde partie)

Charles était resté à genoux, au centre du haut lit, dans cette chambre embrasée de la lumière rougissante du coucher de soleil.

Que cette pièce était belle, irréelle, éphémère, elle avait les atours d'un monde enchanté. Il s'emplit les yeux de cette clarté fugace pour pouvoir l'emmener dans son cœur une fois que ce moment de bonheur serait fini. Car ce genre de rêve ne durait jamais.

Il était seul assis au creux des draps brodés et des coussins couverts de soie. Seul en effet, mais ce ne devait être que l'espace d'un instant, le temps qu'Erik se déshabille juste derrière lui.

Charles ne devait pas se retourner, l'artiste l'en avait prié. Sa peau, avait-il expliqué, était défigurée par de hideuses cicatrices laissées là par le feu. Il ne souhaitait pas que cette vision répugnante vienne ternir leurs premiers ébats. Le jeune homme avait obéit, par respect pour cette pudeur poignante, mais cela l'inquiétait...ne pas voir son partenaire était angoissant.

C'était un peu trop comme dans la ruelle où on le plaquait à chaque fois face au crépi pelé du mur. Où des mains anonymes à la poigne toujours impatiente venait lui enserrer la nuque pour lui maintenir la tête contre la paroi, tandis que le bruit du vêtement que l'on chiffonne était souvent le seul indice qu'il avait, avant de sentir la verge d'un inconnu venir le saillir d'un coup sec. C'était toujours cette douleur là, cette violence là. Cette déchirure qui lui transperçait les entrailles et faisait comme une brulure jusque dans son crâne. L'impression de n'être plus rien qu'un paquet de chair, moins qu'un homme, quelque chose dont on ne veut pas voir le visage.

Mais ici, dans cette pièce, dans cette villa, il n'y avait rien de cela, pas une seconde, pas un instant des délicieuses caresses qu'Erik lui avait offert n'avait cette acre relent de luxure sordide. Ici, dans les bras de cet homme, il découvrait une ivresse nouvelle, il apprenait à aimer une étreinte qu'il lui avait toujours été imposée par la force ou la nécessité.

Marko avait finit par admettre que vendre son corps était la seule solution pour qu'il trouve de quoi payer sa dette. Il n'avait qu'à s'y résoudre puisque ainsi il servait enfin à quelque chose.  Son beau-père avait raison certainement, ce n'était pas avec sa musique qu'il aurait pu trouver une telle somme aussi vite.

Le bruit de froissement des vêtements que l'on ôte, lui glaça le sang.

Cela commençait comme ça dans la ruelle. Ce bruit qui signifiait l'empressement à le prendre, à l'avilir. Il ferma les yeux , et se mit inconsciemment à trembler. Charles sentit le matelas remuer, et son cœur, en réponse, battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

Ce qui allait se passer ensuite n'était pas vraiment un mystère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer malgré l'appréhension qui lui nouait la gorge. Il voulait qu'Erik le prenne durement, rapidement, lui fasse mal, pour tuer enfin son âme, pour s'assurer que rien ne pouvait être bon dans cette perversion qu'il avait en lui. Il aurait ainsi finalement cette douleur inscrite dans sa chair, la marque de son propre dégout pour ce qu'il était.

Devrait-il serrer les dents en attendant que cela se termine ? L'attente, elle, était plus que tout horrible. Dans la ruelle, à chaque douloureux coup répété en lui, l'attente, jusqu'au grognement final, l'attente, jusqu'à la répugnante sensation d'humidité poisseuse entre ses cuisses. C'était cela une étreinte entre deux hommes. C'était pour cela qu'on punissait un tel pêché du fouet et de la prison. C'était pour cela que Marko avait contracté cette dette, pour qu'on ne sache pas, pour qu'on ne parle pas de ce fils Xavier qu'on avait surprit à demi nu dans les bras d'un professeur de musique un après-midi de janvier. Pour que, après l'opprobre jetée sur cette famille par la jeune sœur engrossée par un fieffé avant même le mariage, les perversions du fils ne viennent pas mettre définitivement à bas l'honneur de la famille.

Le silence de celui qui l'avait poussé au pêché avait couté bien cher. Mais Charles savait que tout était de sa faute, il aurait dû se méfier de ce genre de maître chanteur qui profitait de la naïveté des jeunes hommes pour les initier à des pratiques dont on punissait toujours davantage celui qui s'abaissait à se soumettre.

 _Se soumettre..._ Était-ce cela, de la soumission, dans les bras d'Erik ? Oui...aux yeux de la loi certainement...mais dans son cœur ?

Le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids de l'artiste. Charles sursauta. Il avait peur. C'était pathétique, il avait connu bien pire. Il y avait seulement 5 mois de cela, son premier client, avait été à 1000 lieues de la prévenance d'Erik quand il l'avait défloré rudement dans l'arrière cour d'une tannerie ! Mais peut-être qu'il y avait moins de risques à sacrifier son innocence qu'à achever son dernier espoir, celui, naïf, de trouver celui qui saurait comment l'aimer sans le faire souffrir. Il se fit violence pour regagner son calme. Tout était si différent ce soir, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour se sentir presque en sécurité.

Ce qu'il perçut d'abord fut un simple frôlement, puis une caresse, du bout des doigts, le long de son dos et enfin la tiédeur d'un corps plus proche, presque contre lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se sentait vulnérable dans cette nudité si charnelle. Ce n'était pas comme être modèle. Il n'y avait pas la distance de l'estrade, les barrières des chevalets . Ce soir, dans cette chambre magnifique, sur ce lit entouré de voiles qui les cachaient du monde, tout semblait si intime, si profond, qu'il se laissa gagner par un frisson de pudeur.

Erik se glissa contre son dos, à genoux, ses deux jambes de part et d'autre des siennes comme pour modeler son corps au sien, comme pour les fondre l'un à l'autre.

Il était nu, à présent, lui aussi. Nu, désirable, terrifiant.

Charles devinait la forme de ses pectoraux contre son dos, et la chaleur de son aine tout contre ses reins. Il sentait distinctement la ligne ferme de son sexe lové contre la naissance de ses fesses.

Son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie. Un premier baiser se posa sur son épaule, la moiteur d'un souffle effleura sa nuque et Erik enfouit son visage dans les mèches de ses cheveux encore humides. L'artiste prit une profonde inspiration, que Charles sentit gonfler dans sa poitrine et résonner dans son dos et il murmura au creux de son oreille :

-Ton seul et unique plaisir guide mes gestes ce soir. Arrêtes moi si quoi que ce fut te déplaît, souffla t-il, sa voix grave semblant s'arracher au plus profond de lui.

Puis il vint saisir de ses deux mains la chair ferme de ses cuisses, l'enveloppant en même temps entre ses bras tendus. A ce contact chaud, brulant même, la peau de Charles se couvrit de frissons d'anticipation. Les longs doigts d'Erik glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, hérissant chacun de ses poils sur leur passage. Il lui semblait que tout son corps était couvert de braises. Les paumes remontèrent lentement jusqu'à l'angle de sa taille, évitant de s'aventurer trop près de son sexe, jouant à attiser son désir en en retardant les ardeurs.

Charles laissa échapper un grondement de frustration. Il sentit l'artiste sourire, la bouche blottit juste au creux de son oreille. Ses mains montèrent le long de sa taille, possessives, décidées, le prenant comme on modèle sur un tour de potier le corps d'un vase. Puis elles suivirent le chemin de son ventre, de son torse, et la poitrine de Charles se gonfla d'un sursaut lorsque la caresse atteignit l'une de ses aréoles. Erik pinça le téton et le malmena avec douceur. Il pressa le second de la même manière, et joua ainsi avec les deux bourgeons de chair jusqu'à les sentir dressés et durs, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se couvre de frissons de plaisir. Le jeune modèle se coula davantage contre lui, l'érection brûlante pressée contre la chair de son postérieur lui fit battre le cœur de violents coups chaotiques qu'Erik ne manqua pas de percevoir. Il en stoppa ses gestes, inquiet d'aller trop vite.

-Dis moi, mon trésor, si je suis trop brusque...dis moi ce que tu aimes...ce que tu veux... Dit-il presque haletant.

 _Son trésor_ , se répéta Charles, _je suis son trésor, même si ce n'est que pour cette nuit.._. Quand à ce qu'il voulait, cela surgit en lui comme une évidence absolue. Il saisit les poignets d'Erik avec une détermination retrouvée et guida ses mains plus bas, toujours plus bas, les plongeant jusqu'à son bas ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enfouissent dans l'ombre de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle empoigne son sexe et commence à le masturber lentement tandis que l'autre continuait de le parcourir avidement.

-Erik...gémit-il malgré lui. Incapable de retenir ni le bouillonnement de son sang, ni la fièvre qui gagnait jusqu'à son esprit. Le plaisir perlait déjà, laiteux, de son gland qu'il voyait apparaître rouge et brillant au creux du poing de l'artiste. Il se cambra, se laissa aller à chavirer ses reins par saccades au rythme des va et vient de cette main délicieusement ferme autour de sa hampe. Il posa sa nuque sur l'épaule d'Erik et passa les bras derrière lui pour agripper la tête de son amant qui lui embrassait le cou, lui mordillait gentiment la peau et la soulageait aussitôt du bout de la langue.

Le visage basculé en arrière, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, le corps frémissant et pâmé par l'extase toute proche, il n'avait pas conscience que pour l'artiste, il était à cet instant l'incarnation de la débauche la plus angélique, de la beauté la plus pure et la plus envoûtante.

Charles gémissait plus fort, sans retenue à présent, le plaisir gagnant ses sens et le jetant dans un vide enivrant. La sueur couvrait son dos et coulait aux creux de ses reins, là où le sexe dur d'Erik venait se nicher à chaque venue de son bassin. Il le massait ainsi par à-coups, lui arrachant à chaque fois un râle qui roulait le long de son cou, là où l'artiste avait fini par enfouir son visage. Il semblait apprécier lui aussi cette étreinte où pourtant son partenaire ne faisait que se laisser mener sans offrir rien en retour. Mais Charles, innocemment égoïste, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que les sensations ensorcelantes qui gagnaient tout son être. Les doigts d'Erik glissaient de plus en plus vite le long de son érection, ils l'enserraient, l'entraînaient avec obstination vers le ravissement.

La caresse se fit plus rapide, incontrôlée.

Et soudain, Charles se sentit perdre pied, son corps entier fut comme traversé par un éclair qui lui vrilla les nerfs, lui contracta les muscles et crisper les mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Il cria et s'abandonna à la décharge de plaisir qui le souleva dans une longue expiration, tandis que son désir s'échappait par soubresauts sur son torse, sur ses cuisses, sur les draps baignés d'or.

Après une éternité, il voulut ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y parvint pas. Cette jouissance cathartique, presque douloureuse par son intensité inattendue, l'avait laissé sans force entre les bras d'Erik qui le tenait tout contre lui, l'enlaçait, le mêlait à sa chair comme les deux moitiés d'un même corps.

Le jeune modèle ne pouvait pas parler non plus, ses émotions étaient encore trop vives, affleurant de son âme, menaçant de déborder en sanglots au moindre mot prononcé. Alors il se tut, se laissant aimer, adorer, par celui qui le couvrait de baisers et de caresses, de paroles tendres, décousues, ivres.

Ils étaient haletant, éperdus de plaisir et si beaux dans cette extase partagée où les sentiments s'entrelacent de drames, où les instants de jouissances sont des confessions, où les cœurs s'ouvrent et l'amour s'y déverse, dévastant tout sur son passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite de cette première scène d'amour un peu plus explicite ! Alors dites moi, est-ce que ça vous plait ? Je continue ? Bon, comme j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'y a personne au bout du fil je vais faire une petite pause d'une dizaine de jours le temps de vous fomenter une fin pleine de rebondissements.
> 
> A bientôt !


	7. Son sourire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit "disclaimer": ce chapitre parle du passé de Charles, on y trouve donc des éléments franchement sordides (viol ou apparenté, homophobie, diverses choses pas sympas). Pour autant, ce n'est pas non plus décrit de façon hautement gore, l'idée étant de vous faire découvrir le passé du personnage et les fardeaux qu'il porte, pas de vous faire hurler d'effroi. ^_^'  
> Erik est là pour le réconforter après tout ça je vous rassure ! ;)

La lumière du matin avait envahi la chambre depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Blanche et chaude, elle donnait envie de se lever pour profiter de cette journée qui commençait, radieuse, sur la belle cité de Florence. Le bruit des oiseaux, à l'extérieur, emplissait la pièce. La vie bruissait de toutes parts, il y avait une joie particulière dans l'air, comme si le monde était plus léger, moins sombre. Comme si l'Avenir s'était enfin réveillé dans la villa endormie par le Passé.

Erik ne voulait pas quitter son lit. Il y était si bien, plongé dans cette douce sérénité qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter.

Pelotonné dans ses bras, Charles dormait profondément. De son visage, Erik ne voyait qu'une joue, un peu du menton et la pulpe délicieusement ourlée de sa lèvre inférieure. Ses paupières closes étaient dissimulées par une forêt de mèches brunes ébouriffées et son nez enfouit contre son torse. La peau nue du jeune musicien était chaude, tout comme son souffle régulier et profond qui glissait sur la poitrine d'Erik et lui réchauffait le cœur.

Cette nuit avait été indescriptible. Une nuit de confidences ponctuées de caresses et de plaisirs, leurs deux êtres semblant conçus pour s'unir, se mêler, leurs plaisirs surgissant aux mêmes instants, communiant dans de pareilles extases. Charles était son miroir et son opposé. Une âme si complémentaire et jumelle dans ses différences qu'Erik savait qu'il passerait sa vie sans remords à en faire la peinture.

Cette nuit, ils s'étaient aimés longuement et livrés encore davantage par les gestes et surtout par les mots.

Cette nuit, Charles lui avait fait entrevoir son passé de jeune prodige, les moments de bonheur à vivre de musique et d'inspiration, virevoltant avec sa sœur de salons en salles de bal, de concerts en récitals dans les palais d'Europe.

Assis dans les bras de l'artiste, son dos calé contre sa poitrine, leurs doigts jouant à s'entrelacer, le jeune homme lui avait tout dit, d'un ton de conteur, comme s'il lisait la vie d'un autre dans un livre.

Erik avait découvert ainsi son destin de fils de l'illustre Brian Xavier, talentueux compositeur, qui, mort trop tôt, l'avait abandonné à une mère futile peu concernée de la vie de ses enfants. Et puis le mariage soudain de celle-ci avec un négociant italien qui avait installé la famille dans une villa de Florence, bien trop luxueuse pour leurs ressources mais correspondant à la soif de mondanité des nouveaux époux. Charles lui avait raconté sa sœur, charmante et si vive, qui avait eu le malheur d'être compromise par un officier russe croisé lors d'un bal et aussitôt envolé une fois l'innocence possédée; et son combat pour que la jeune fille ne soit point chassée de la maison après la découverte de sa grossesse. Et puis, la timidité de son ami Henry, modeste clerc de notaire, qui avait avoué au cours d'un dîner mémorable que la jeune Raven, au ventre déjà bien arrondi des œuvres d'un autre, était la femme qu'il souhaitait épouser et aimer. Il lui avait décrit leurs noces et la naissance d'un petit garçon adoré par son père adoptif. Il avait sourit en évoquant le bonheur qui baignait à présent ce foyer.

Erik avait comprit que cette vie là, révolue, était celle qui avait formé l'esprit vif et exalté de Charles. C'était ces moments qui avaient modelé la beauté de son cœur et nourrit son courage. Erik regardait son amant, la ligne de son profil décidé, ses paupières closes sur des yeux extraordinaires et ses mains de virtuose, et là où le monde voyait un être corrompu et perdu par le vice, lui voyait un héros. Le prince des contes qui à force de courage devenait roi, malgré les blessures d'un destin tragique, malgré les cruelles trahisons, l'exceptionnelle beauté d'une âme noble sous la boue de l'existence.

Mais il y avait eu, au cours de cette longue nuit où leurs caresses ouvraient la porte aux confidences, des aveux dont l'amertume restait encore tapie au fond de l'âme d'Erik. Rage, jalousie, et envie de vengeance avaient noirci les pensées de l'artiste lorsque son jeune amant avait fini par évoquer l'homme à l'origine de sa déchéance. Celui qui l'avait jeté dans l'abîme, celui qu'Erik haïssait violemment, de tout son être, celui qu'il voulait retrouver et occire dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

Un bel égyptien, portant le nom si poétique d'En Sabah Nur, un professeur de musique, de vingt ans son aîné. Un visage noble et racé de prince d'Orient, des manières et un charisme de seigneur des temps lointains. Cet homme, lui confia Charles, avaient des mots qui savent ensorceler les jeunes esprits, il maîtrisait l'art des gestes progressivement plus intimes, insistants sans être réellement inconvenants, puissants, impérieux, pleins de promesses, qui vous font sentir un roi sans ne jamais rien offrir. Cet homme savait quelle peut être l'emprise de l'expérience sur un cœur encore vierge qui cherche à se connaître.

Charles avait avoué à Erik l'ampleur de sa responsabilité dans cette imprudence coupable qu'il avait eu un après-midi de janvier où, la curiosité innocente et une confiance irréfléchie avaient, hélas, suffit pour laisser le charismatique professeur le dévêtir. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter, mais le désir avait été trop grand, les mots avaient été trop ensorcelant. Il avait été trop naïf.

L'arrivée de son beau-père à l'instant où ses mains s'étaient aventurées à des caresses interdites était un souvenir d'une telle violence que le jeune homme avait interrompu plusieurs secondes son récit avant de pouvoir reprendre, la voix nouée.

Il avait alors dit : les cris, les mots cruels et la honte immense. Et le chantage, immédiat, vulgaire de celui qui avait fait voir son vrai visage, la monstruosité du manipulateur arrogant. Il fallait bien cacher cette faute trop grande et pour cela les solutions étaient pareillement impitoyables : un duel à mort pour laver l'honneur de la famille dans le sang ou beaucoup d'or pour acheter le secret et l'enterrer à jamais.

Comment demander à une jeune violoncelliste d'à peine 19 ans d'affronter un homme fait, au passé d'aventurier ! La rançon du silence avait été la seule option envisageable, et son montant excédait, bien sûr, les maigres ressources de la famille déjà lourdement endettée.

Comment trouver l'argent alors ? Sa mère s'était désintéressée de la question, faisant savoir qu'elle considérait ses enfants comme perdus. Le beau-père, plus pragmatique, avait proposé de ponctionner Raven et son mari, de les pousser à hypothéquer leur maisonnée et à restreindre leur train de vie déjà peu cossu avec l'arrivée du bébé. Évidemment, Charles s'y était farouchement opposé. Le jeune ménage ne pouvait pas se grever ainsi, à l'aube de son existence.

Alors Marko l'avait menacé: c'était sa faute, son ignominie, il fallait qu'il trouve l'argent. C'était l'hiver encore et la cité était plongée dans la torpeur froide des mois sans lumière. Les nobles et les riches, aimant d'ordinaire les concerts, avaient déserté Florence, devenue triste et boueuse, pour aller faire la noce dans leurs immenses villas campagnardes. Il n'y avait plus d'emploi pour un musicien. Le jeune homme avait erré plusieurs jours par les rues à la recherche d'un travail. En vain. Et le maître-chanteur se faisait pressant, Marko avait déjà donné une avance, il devait trouver une solution. Celle-ci c'était présentée un soir, plus sombre que les autres, au détour d'une ruelle qui courait en périphérie de la ville, là où se regroupaient les artisanats les moins prestigieux, là où il avait passé la journée à demander à être employé.

Au cours de son récit Charles avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Erik et l'artiste avait été bouleversé de la sentir trembler. Il l'avait aussitôt enlacé davantage, autant pour réconforter son amant que pour se rassurer lui-aussi de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Dans cette ruelle, à bout d'espoir et de volonté, rongé par l'humiliation de n'être bon à rien, hanté par la honte d'être né avec ce penchant pervers que la société entière abhorrait, le jeune musicien avait cédé à un ouvrier qui lui proposait une forte somme en échange de pouvoir le posséder.

Ce qui avait suivi ce soir-là, Charles l'avait raconté à Erik d'une voix monocorde, vide d'émotion, comme on récite à son maître d'Histoire les manœuvres des troupes à la bataille d'Eylau. Les faits n'en étaient pas moins atroces, et l'artiste, en se souvenant des détails du récit, sentait encore la bile lui gagner la gorge.

Cette première fois n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Charles avait décrit l'arrière cour glaciale, obscure, suintant d'une odeur acre de décantation des cuirs, les mains rugueuses qui le pressaient à se déshabiller, la crainte d'être surprit par d'autres ouvriers, et l'instant, horrible, où il avait réalisé qu'il était en train de se vendre. L'homme avait mis longtemps à pouvoir le pénétrer, tant son corps, crispé de peur, c'était refusé à vouloir accepter la reddition de sa virginité. Et puis, il avait bien fallu forcer la chose, sans quoi il n'aurait pas été payé.  Charles, de façon neutre et factuelle, avait fait brièvement référence à la douleur physique, aux sanglots qu'il lui avait échappé, et au sang qu'il avait vu pour la première fois couler entre ses cuisses.

Il avait plus longuement parlé du silence, après. Le silence lorsque qu'il s'était rhabillé, et qu'il avait pris son salaire. Le silence qui l'avait accompagné dans les ruelles jusqu'à la villa de sa famille. Le silence de son beau-père lorsque celui-ci avait accepté les billets chiffonnés qui sentaient encore la tannerie et le sexe. Le silence ensuite, qui ne l'avait plus quitté pendant des mois.

Après cela, il s'était tu, muet de honte. Erik l'avait serré fort contre lui. Son trésor, sa vie. Il lui avait juré sur son âme qu'il allait trouver un moyen de le libérer de cette dette, de le soustraire à la rue. Il pouvait payer, il pouvait tuer pour cela ! Charles l'avait alors embrassé, caressé, apaisé et fait promettre qu'il ne ferait rien de tel, que cette faute était la sienne à expier et à réparer. Puis la nuit et l'amour avaient, pour un temps, engloutit la réalité.

Mais, à présent, Erik se reprenait à être gagné par la colère, la belle douceur du matin salie par la rage qu'il avait à vouloir venger l'honneur de son amant. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et l'enlaça davantage.

En le découvrant ainsi blottit contre lui à son réveil, l'artiste avait passé son bras autour de sa taille en un réflexe possessif. Lui, devenu "possessif", pour cet être tendrement aimé, qui, hier encore, lui était inconnu et qui, déjà, avait fait la pâture d'un très grand nombre d'hommes. C'était une situation étrange, déstabilisante, mais il gardait fermement en son cœur la certitude de ses sentiments. Et à présent, il ne pouvait même plus concevoir que Charles puisse lui être arraché, pour aller au hasard appartenir à d'autres. Cette pensée le tourmentait. Il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher cette fatalité. Il se savait impulsif mais obstiné et féroce à défendre ceux qu'il aimait. Il trouverait un moyen...

Les oiseaux piaillaient de plus bel aux fenêtres de la villa. Erik inspira profondément et se força à chasser pour le moment de son esprit les noirceurs du passé de son amant. Il lui dévoila doucement l'épaule, restée nue sous le léger drap de soie qui le couvrait à peine, et tendit le cou pour y déposer un baiser.

-Que m'as-tu fais que je t'aime à ce point ? Murmura t-il, ému, soudain, par cette peau douce et blanche qui frémissait sous ses lèvres.

Un long soupir de contentement, une voix que le sommeil rendait rocailleuse, animèrent la chambre.

-Est-ce l'heure de se lever ? Lui dit Charles sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Non, rendors-toi, tu en as certainement besoin. Souffla Erik en continuant à effleurer son épaule de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire discret, qu'il enfouit contre le torse l'artiste, et ses jambes s'étirèrent entre les siennes comme un chat qui s'éveille.  Ses mains curieuses et maladroites de sommeil cherchèrent à lui saisir les fesses. Erik se mit à rire de bon cœur, son amant semblait savourer ce moment et le fier prussien avait appris au cours de cette belle nuit à apprécier de se faire envahir ainsi. Il l'enlaça davantage, joua à l'étreindre trop fort, à l'étouffer de baisers, puis à l'arracher à la chaleur des draps. Charles grogna et se débattit sans conviction, semblant au contraire adorer ces taquineries. Il finit par se cacher sous une pile d'oreillers, et s'enrouler dans le drap tant et si bien qu'Erik ne distinguait plus de lui qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns.

-Puis-je rester couché encore un peu ? Émit le jeune homme d'un ton suppliant étouffé sous le tas de coussins.

Erik ne pouvait pas être plus attendrit qu'il ne l'était à présent. Il cessa de tenter de le soustraire à Morphée et vint plutôt glisser son nez tout contre sa nuque pour s'emplir de l'odeur de sa peau chaude de sommeil. Il poussa un long grognement de plaisir. Ce moment était parfait.

-Dors tout le jour mon trésor, et ainsi  il ne me restera que la nuit pour t'aimer, il me faudra alors trouver 1000 finesses pour parvenir à te garder éveiller. Ronronna t-il, tentateur.

Les oreillers s'écartèrent aussitôt et Erik n'eut que le temps de se relever sur les avant bras avant que Charles lui attrape le cou pour venir cueillir sur ses lèvres un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, puis un quatrième long, profond et sensuel. Il finit par rire tout en l'embrassant et lorsqu'il mit fin à leur étreinte ses joues étaient joliment rosies. Allongé sur le dos et la tête confortablement enfoncée dans un coussin moelleux, les yeux mi-clos et ses doigts qui jouaient à parcourir le corps de l'artiste tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure entre ses petites dents blanches, le jeune modèle ressemblait à une allégorie du pêché.

Erik l'aurait volontiers dévoré tout cru dans l'instant.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout de leur union la nuit passée, autant par une commune envie de se découvrir doucement, que par une volonté de l'artiste de ne pas imposer quoi que ce fut qui n'aurait pas été librement désiré par son amant. Mais tout son corps réclamait de pouvoir enfin posséder cette irrésistible tentation vivante offerte à sa vue.  Il se pencha pour lui embrasser longuement le cou.

-J'ai envie de toi. Avoua t-il d'une voix que le désir rendait plus rauque.

Charles se crispa à cette confession. Et Erik s'écarta aussitôt. Les deux iris bleus étaient plantés dans les siens. Ils l'observèrent un instant et le jeune homme finit par se tranquilliser en lisant dans le regard de l'artiste l'absence d'intension brutale. Il baissa les yeux sur le pectoral droit d'Erik, là où courait une langue de peau défigurée par le feu, et caressa tendrement la cicatrice.

\- Laisse moi me reposer une heure de plus et tu pourras prendre ce qui t'appartient. Lui souffla t-il, très sérieux.

Erik sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il saisit vivement les mains de Charles qu'il étreignit contre son cœur.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas que tu...Tu n'as pas à m'appartenir, tu ne me dois rien, Charles, je te veux libre... Dit-il avec élan, il baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Pardonnes ma maladresse...Ajouta t-il, mortifié de son manque de tempérance.

Le visage du jeune musicien s'éclaira d'un sourire emplit d'une affection sincère. Il attira les mains de l'artiste à ses lèvres et en baisa les paumes tendrement.

-Erik, je ne suis pas libre, et je sais que tu n'es pas le propriétaire des chaînes qui me retiennent. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me sauves et tu devrais savoir à présent que je ne vaux pas tout ce que tu -

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase, l'artiste posa son pouce sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné, son regard clair était teinté d'inquiétude. Erik dessina pensivement des doigts le contour de son visage, puis lui dit d'une voix calme et résolue :

-Ce que tu m'as offert de toi, déjà, est bien trop beau pour ce que je puis te payer en retour. Je ne veux rien de plus que te voir sourire... c'est bien plus que ce que j'étais en droit d'espérer.  Maintenant, reposes-toi autant que tu le souhaites.

Il lui embrassa galamment le dos de la main et en se levant ajouta :

-Si tu as faim, le déjeuner sera servi sur la terrasse de la galerie sud.

Erik écarta les voiles du baldaquin, et après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard emplit de dévotion, il descendit du lit, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, ne sachant pas qu'il laissait le jeune musicien à ses pensées plus qu'au sommeil.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes historiques :
> 
> En Sabah Nur ( ن صباح نور) : la lumière du matin en arabe, vous aurez reconnu l’autre nom d’Apocalypse, notre bon vieux méchant du dernier film X-Men. Imaginez bien-sûr l'agréable profil d'Oscar Issac pour les traits du professeur de musique plutôt que celui du machin violet.
> 
> La bataille d'Eylau : 1807, victoire des troupes de Napoléon 1er, souvent citée pour la complexité de ses manœuvres et surtout pour le nombre faramineux de morts qu'elle a engendré. Victor Hugo en parle dans La légende des Siècles et Balzac dans Le colonel Chabert, c'est vous dire !
> 
> Les tanneries : comme les autres artisanats utilisant beaucoup d'eau, étant polluant et dégageant des odeurs désagréables, les tanneries étaient toujours installées hors des villes en aval des cours d'eau. Les quartiers des tanneurs étaient réputés pour être particulièrement insalubres.
> 
> Et juste pour le clin d'oeil, Morphée figure mythologique du Sommeil est, malgré son joli "e" final, un charmant jeune homme ! Ainsi donc lorsqu'on vous dit : "je vais rejoindre les bras de Morphée" en fonction de votre interlocuteur il y a parfois lieu de rigoler !


	8. Ses lèvres

Erik avait fini par trouver une occupation mais il ne parvenait pas à maintenir sa concentration. Malgré l'ombre du bougainvillier qui courait sur une treille au dessus de la table, le soleil était vif et la page blanche du livre qu'il tentait d'étudier lui brûlait les yeux. L'air embaumait littéralement de l'odeur des fleurs qui poussaient abondamment dans de grosses jardinières en métal placées sur tout le pourtour de la terrasse.

Le large balcon de pierre donnait sur la cour intérieure. Erik auraient pu voir, en se penchant à la balustrade, les quelques domestiques aller et venir en bas, entre les cuisines et les communs. Lui, en tant que maître, était installé à l'étage, plus au calme. Il s'était contenté, depuis son emménagement, d'habiter deux des quatre ailes, celles du sud et de l'ouest, les plus lumineuses, laissant les deux autres décrépir lentement. Il appréciait énormément cette terrasse isolée et ensoleillée. Il y avait installé une lourde table en bois, usée et lissée par le temps, à laquelle il pouvait rester seul à lire sans être dérangé. Mais aujourd'hui, l'impatience grignotait trop sa quiétude sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire. Il faisait un temps et une atmosphère à courir les rues ou à faire la sieste mais certainement pas à rester assis à lire.

L'artiste ferma son ouvrage relié de cuir et posa son attention sur un moineau, un peu plus téméraire que les autres, qui s'approchait, en sautillant, des plats à demi entamés laissés sur la table. L'oiseau lorgnait les petites fraises sucrées et les miettes des tranches d'une brioche joufflue. Il n'aurait certainement pas le goût de tremper son bec dans la jarre de miel en argile qui trônait près du pichet de vin, mais les graines de sésame dispersées autour d'un petit plat à condiments juste à côté l’intéressaient beaucoup. Erik sourit de la témérité de l'oiseau voleur, il était vrai qu'une telle abondance avait de quoi faire envie. Il s'était lui même permis, une fois dix heures sonnées, de grignoter un peu, ne résistant pas aux quartiers d'une orange juteuse, à une tartine de pain mouillée d'huile d'olive et à un peu de faisselle fraiche sucrée au miel. Il vivait après tout dans la Toscane des couleurs et des senteurs, des goûts et des plaisirs, un genre de Paradis terrestre qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir apprécier.

Un écrin qui faisait un bien beau décor pour une histoire d'amour, pensa t-il.

Le moineau s'envola soudainement.

-Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous... te déranger.

Erik avait attendu de pouvoir entendre cette voix depuis plus d'une heure, il se retourna vivement pour accueillir son invité.

Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui se tenait presque timide à l'orée de la treille, il en perdit un instant la parole.

Charles s'était simplement couvert d'un des draps de soie du lit qu'il avait ajusté sur son épaule et noué à sa taille à la manière des toges antiques. Avec sa peau blanche et son torse délicatement musclé à demi dévêtu, il ressemblait à une œuvre de Donatello à laquelle on aurait insufflé la vie. Il sourit devant l'air subjugué de l'artiste, qui le dévorait des yeux, heureux sans doute de l'effet que sa nudité à peine voilée pouvait avoir sur celui-ci .

Il s'approcha de la table. Erik remarqua que sa démarche pleine d'assurance ne parvenait pourtant pas totalement à dissimuler une certaine hésitation. Cette ombre de pudeur, au milieu de toute cette belle impertinence, n'était pas sans séduction.

Erik se leva pour lui laisser le siège confortable mais Charles contourna la table et, appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord du balcon, il se pencha pour observer la cour ; laissant ainsi à l'artiste tout le loisir d'apprécier ses jambes musclées et ses charmants pieds nus, la courbe de ses reins et ses jolies fesses dont le galbe se devinait sans peine sous le tissu de sa toge de fortune.

Erik pris une profonde inspiration, il avait soudain très chaud et le soleil d'Italie n'y était pas pour grand chose.

-Personne ne peut nous voir d'ici ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton léger.

-N-non, c'est un lieu destiné au calme et à l'étude, on m'y dérange rarement. Répondit l'artiste avec moins d’aplomb qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Charles se redressa et, toujours appuyé nonchalamment sur la balustrade, se tourna vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et lança soudain :

-Tu sais ce qui me déstabilise le plus chez toi ?

Rendu un peu gauche par cette vive spontanéité, Erik ne sut que répondre un "non?" mal assuré. Charles se mordilla la lèvre comme s'il hésitait à donner la solution à une énigme de la plus haute importance, puis se lança.

-Tes yeux. Lorsque tu me regardes j'ai tour à tour l'impression que tu vas me dévorer, ou me frapper, ou m'embrasser, ou encore que tu vas t'arracher le cœur et me l'offrir à genoux. (Il sourit à la mine déconfite que venait de prendre Erik). Je n'arrive absolument pas à lire en toi et je crois que cela me trouble un peu.

-Je t’effraie ? Demanda l'artiste visiblement désolé. Pardon, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la démonstration de mes sentiments et c'est la première fois que-

Charles quitta immédiatement le rebord de pierre pour venir l’enlacer et ne pas lui laisser le temps de se perdre en excuses inutiles. Erik l'accueillit dans ses bras aussi naturellement que s'ils avaient passé la moitié de leur vie à se tenir ainsi.

-Non, pardon, tu vois je suis maladroit ! Ce n'était qu'une manière de t'avouer que si mon comportement peut te paraître singulier c'est que je suis moi même peu à l'aise avec une... situation comme celle-ci...où je...

Erik avait, à présent, les yeux plein d'affection et l'enjoignit du regard à continuer. Ce que fit le jeune homme après une seconde.

-...une situation où je ne suis pas un objet soumit à la volonté d'un client. Où je peux désirer...et prendre plaisir à être désiré et vouloir que tu...me...caresses, que tu me...

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il s'interrompit. L'artiste sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de joie. Le sourire qui naquit sur son visage devait être particulièrement radieux car Charles éclata de rire. L'atmosphère était soudain redevenue délicieusement légère comme les taches de soleil et d'ombres filtrées par les feuillages qui dansaient sur la peau nue du jeune modèle, de son épaule, de son bras, de son front, comme la lumière qui scintillait dans ses si beaux yeux de ciel.

-Un désir de toi, mais je n'ai pas d'autres Credo ! Ordonnes mon prince et j'obéirai ! Clama Erik, ravi de ce rire, de cette adorable déclaration et de la beauté du monde.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais sourit malgré tout encore de cet enthousiasme franc.

-Je ne suis pas un prince et -

L'artiste l'interrompit, trop heureux pour laisser son amant mettre en doute son empressement à l'adorer.

-Tu l'es et mon cœur t'appartient, ainsi que mon corps...et mon âme. Le coupa t-il avec douceur. Ordonnes et j'obéirai...

-Erik, crois-tu vraiment que -

-Fais le, insista t-il d'une voix chaude.

Charles se tut et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de l'artiste. Erik fit de son regard un livre ouvert dans lequel il espérait que son amant pourrait lire toute la loyauté de ses intentions.

Après un moment à l'observer, Charles inspira une pleine goulée d'air, et se dénoua de ses bras. Il regarda autour de lui : la terrasse, les fleurs, le beau soleil éclatant. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis un éclat particulier, espiègle, apparu dans son regard. Il avisa la table et, sans plus de cérémonies, il s'assit sur le lourd plateau de bois, ses jambes nues pendants dans le vide.

Puis il se pencha pour atteindre derrière lui la coupe de fraises, se faisant, le tissu enserrant ses reins remonta et découvrit davantage ses cuisses, le mouvement s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'être fort impudique.  Il se saisit de deux petits fruits qu'il croqua avec gourmandise en fermant les yeux, le jus rouge venant colorer sa bouche qui n'avait pas besoin de davantage pour être irrésistible. Il se redressa lentement et lança un regard interrogateur à Erik qui n'avait pas bougé, parfaitement paralysé de désir.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son amant, le jeune homme rajusta sa toge de fortune et lui sourit avec défi : Résistes moi si tu l'oses, semblait-il dire.

L'instant d'après, il trempait son index dans la jarre de miel toute proche de lui et portait son doigt à sa bouche tout en ne quittant pas Erik des yeux une seconde.

Celui-ci observait avec fascination les délicates lèvres rosées devenir humides et brillantes et la langue habile chasser les gouttes sucrées coulant jusque sur sa paume. Il était hypnotisé par ce regard d'un bleu si pur qu'il vous chavirait l'âme, vous ensorcelait et vous poussait vers l'abîme. Et cette bouche ! Quel dieu pouvait avoir créé pareil objet de tentation ?

L'artiste testa sa propre résistance plusieurs trop longues et douloureuses secondes. Il lutta contre le désir insoumis qui lui brûlait les reins, qui lui ordonnait d'agir, de prendre ce corps, de s'y fondre. Mais, avait-il une chance de gagner ? Bien sûr que non.

Ni tenant plus, mût par une fougue qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, il vint saisir le poignet du jeune homme, qui n'eut même pas la modestie d'en être surprit. Erik porta avidement l'index encore mouillé à ses propres lèvres. À ce geste, il vit Charles retenir son souffle et cela lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Il prit alors de longues secondes à sucer ce doigt au goût de sucre dans un réplique d'un acte bien plus intime. Il lui fit entrevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le jeu de la séduction et du désir, du pêché et des délicieux interdits, l'instant où les barrières de la pudeur cèdent. Puis voyant le jeune homme se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec provocation, Erik relâcha immédiatement sa main pour venir baiser cette bouche qui lui faisait tellement envie. Elle aussi, avait la saveur sirupeuse du miel et des fraises. Elle surtout, était tentatrice, chaude, accueillante. Elle l'enivrait et il voulut profiter tout son saoul de cette douce ivresse.

Mais Charles, déjà, le repoussait doucement et l'artiste en fut un instant décontenancé. Son jeune amant lui sourit, malicieux, et tendit la main pour replonger son doigt dans le miel. Mais au lieu, cette fois, de porter son index à ses lèvres, il écarta le pli de soie qui lui couvrait la poitrine. Celui-ci coula de son épaule jusqu'à lui découvrir tout le torse, et le jeune homme traça sur sa peau blanche et nue un chemin de liquide doré de sa pomme d'Adam à la naissance de ses abdominaux.

A cette vue, Erik émit un feulement. Le désir était maître, ses nerfs vibraient de tension contenue. Charles le menton haut, immobile, le toisant d'un regard impérieux, attendait la reddition. Il était d'une beauté sublime, habillé de la seule lumière du soleil d'été qui courait sur sa peau de lait et en faisait briller le grain comme si il avait été couvert de poussière d'or. L'artiste posa ses deux mains sur le bois de la table, des deux côtés des cuisses fermes encore joliment drapées du drap blanc.

Il se pencha lentement, et déposa un premier baiser sur son cou impudiquement offert. Le pouls régulier battait sous ses lèvres, le souffle rapide tendait la gorge de son amant. Erik releva les yeux vers ceux de Charles, celui-ci avait les prunelles voilées de désir, il respirait par saccades faisant un effort visible pour, lui aussi, dompter son excitation. L'artiste sourit de leur commune obstination à retenir leurs ardeurs. Il se pencha à nouveau et cette fois parcourut de la langue la ligne de sucre, en gourmet, consciencieusement, lentement. Il ne voulait que ce seul contact, il crispait les poings sur le bois de la table, empêchant tout autres caresses à ses mains ce qui auraient ajouté une saveur de trop à cette dégustation d'esthète. Il voulait concentrer tout ses sens sur cette seule action, déjà si sensuelle qu'elle lui demandait une retenue inhumaine pour ne pas atteindre l'orgasme, là, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait.

La peau du jeune homme, brillante et humide sous le velours de la bouche d'Erik, frissonnât. Et un soupir, presque un gémissement, lui échappa. Lui aussi, luttait contre ses sens, il en tremblait d'anticipation.

Après avoir fait disparaître toutes traces de sucre, Erik finit par embrasser son ventre d'un baiser claquant comme une signature au bas d'un poème.

Il se releva encore une fois, debout devant son amant, attendant un geste, une directive, une demande ; tout son corps, à commencer par son sexe, tendu du besoin presque douloureux d'être assouvi . Sur la terrasse, il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que le frémissement des feuilles. À croire que la nature tout entière se faisait silencieuse pour ajouter à sa fébrilité.

Charles inspira, ses yeux étaient ancrés à ceux d'Erik, le tenant sous hypnose. Lui guettait un signe, une autorisation à continuer ce jeu diablement érotique où il était l'esclave consentant.

Lorsque le jeune modèle tendit la main gauche à nouveau vers la jarre, cette fois, il y plongea tous les doigts qui en ressortirent trempés de sirop sucré. De lourdes gouttes coulèrent le long de ses phalanges et des perles dorées tombèrent sur la table. Il perdit un instant à observer ce gâchis décadent et superbe.

Puis, il se redressa, assis bien droit et, de sa main droite, il dénoua très calmement le pli de tissu encore retenu à sa hanche, puis, d'un geste d'une grâce souveraine, il dévoila son côté, son aine et enfin la soie glissa jusqu'à découvrir son sexe dressé par une belle érection.

Là, avec l'insolence d'un jeune dieu qui savoure une coupe d’ambroisie face aux pauvres mortels, il caressa sa hampe de sa main poisseuse de miel. Un râle de plaisir voulut s'arracher à sa gorge, il le retint par défi. Après quelques longues secondes, il cessa de se masturber, essuya sommairement ses doigts à la soie du drap sur lequel il était encore assis, puis posa ses paumes derrière lui pour mieux cambrer ses reins, écarta ostensiblement les cuisses et, enfin, planta son regard d'azur dans celui de l'artiste, sans dire un mot.

Erik déglutit. C'était l'image la plus sensuelle et la plus indécente qu'il n'ait jamais eu sous les yeux, c'était à elle seule la promesse d'une damnation éternelle.

Mais l'artiste n'eut aucun regret à abandonner tout espoir de Salut.

Sans une once d'hésitation, bien que ce fut pour lui la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à donner du plaisir par un acte qu'il s'était toujours refusé offrir à ses partenaires, il posa genoux à terre et enfouit son nez entre les cuisses ouvertes, là où l'odeur du sucre et du musc se mêlaient. Il posa ses mains sur les deux jambes musclées, les maintenant ainsi fermement écartées, plus pour s'ancrer lui-même à la réalité que pour restreindre Charles d'une quelconque manière. Et de sa langue, il commença à goutter toute la longueur de la verge de son amant. Le goût du miel saturait son palais mais ne parvenait pas à totalement dissimuler la saveur plus intime qu'il devinait et qu'il chassa jusque sur l’extrémité du gland. Puis il enroula sa langue autour de la hampe poisseuse de sirop doré et lécha, goulument, poursuivant chaque traces de miel avec avidité. Lorsqu'il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, il avait le visage barbouillé de sucre et de salive. Il releva les yeux, pour vérifier si le jeune musicien appréciait autant que lui ce jeu de gourmandise sulfureux.

Charles semblait avoir cessé de respirer, ses pupilles étaient agrandies de stupeur et de plaisir et il regardait l'artiste comme s'il était une apparition divine. Après plusieurs secondes, d'un geste incroyablement doux, il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erik et l'invita à continuer sa caresse. Ce à quoi ce dernier obéit bien volontiers.

Il saisit d'abord entre ses lèvres la chair douce et rougie du gland et suça lentement. Puis il insinua le bout de sa langue contre la petite fente si sensible, et sentit Charles se tendre et ses muscles se crisper. Il le titilla alors, un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement, presque une supplique, finisse par échapper à son amant. Satisfait, il ouvrit largement la bouche et avala l'érection palpitante qu'il se força à accueillir d'une seule goulée le plus loin possible dans sa gorge.

L'effet fut fulgurant.

Charles poussa un long râle de ravissement dont la vibration roula dans tout son corps en même temps que le bruit résonnait en écho dans la cour de la villa. Le jeune homme plaqua le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements mais il ne parvint qu'à les assourdir à peine. Erik prit cette réaction pour un encouragement et commença à lui donner du plaisir ainsi, par les va et vient langoureux de sa tête et les caresses affamées de sa bouche. Il savourait la texture chaude et le velours de la peau, sa langue massait cette virilité ferme et lourde autour de laquelle il étirait ses lèvres avec délice. Il percevait déjà l'orgasme qui montait, le goût du sucre depuis longtemps remplacé par celui, plus entêtant, de l'extase. Il avait déjà reçu de nombreuses fois ce type de faveur, et dans son orgueil de mâle, il avait toujours cru qu'il y avait une forme d'abaissement à s'offrir ainsi. Mais en cet instant, sous le soleil éclatant de cette matinée d'ivresse, enivré par les réactions de son jeune amant, il se sentait tout puissant, exalté au delà de toutes descriptions.

Bientôt les doigts de Charles se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, presque à lui faire mal.

-Arrête, Erik, arrête ! Haleta t-il en cherchant fébrilement à le repousser. L'artiste, un peu sonné, finit par s'exécuter.

-Je...je...je veux que tu me prennes, tout de suite ! Ajouta le jeune homme, les joues rouges et tremblant comme une feuille. Erik se releva, maladroitement, ses jambes étaient un peu engourdies. Son esprit embrumé de désir le faisait obéir sans réfléchir.  Il commença à se dévêtir sous le regard fiévreux de Charles. Il se déshabilla entièrement, oublieux de toute pudeur, ne gardant rien pour cacher sa nudité ternie de cicatrices. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre de tendres caresses,  son amant l'interrompit avec impatience.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de précautions ! Viens, Erik, prends moi ! Lui dit-il avec fougue en lui saisissant les hanches.

Ce qui doucha aussitôt l'artiste qui en recouvra instantanément la raison. Il s'écarta de son partenaire, surprit lui même d'avoir perdu à ce point tout discernement. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de le posséder, de jouir en lui, avec lui, mais pas au prix de l'avilir. Erik ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment précieux par une trop grande précipitation. Il ne voulait pas que la douleur s'invite dans leur étreinte.

Récupérant opportunément quelques réflexes de gentilhomme, il pensa à attraper sur la table un flacon d'huile limpide qui permettrait de faciliter leurs ébats. Il garda dans une main la bouteille et, de l'autre, invita Charles à descendre de la table, puis une fois celui-ci debout devant lui, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

Le jeune homme gouta ainsi sur ses lèvres les traces de leur précédente caresse et sembla s'en enivrer lui aussi et freiner un peu son empressement pour savourer ce baiser. Mais ils étaient tous deux extrêmement excités et le simple contact de leurs corps nus, peau contre peau, était une frustration trop grande. Charles mit fin au baiser avec un soupir agacé et repoussa soudain Erik avec force.

-ça suffit ! Je te veux en moi maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix étranglée de fièvre. Il se retourna alors et s'appuya des deux mains sur le bord de la table et, écartant les jambes, présenta résolument ses reins à l'artiste qui, s'il avait été un rustre avide, n'avait plus qu'à le prendre ainsi, crument, en une saillie rapide, à même la table. Mais Erik ne concevait même pas d'être un énième profiteur de cette chair offerte. Il ne voulait pas que leur étreinte soit déflorée par cette rage à se donner, ce besoin de se punir qu'il pressentait tapie dans les ombres de la conscience du jeune homme.

L'artiste inspira pour calmer ses sens, puis s'approcha de la belle croupe qui lui était offerte et en caressa les courbes avec douceur. Il vit avec peine le tressaillement de peur que ce simple contact imprima à la peau de son amant. D'une main sûre et calme, il incita Charles à se redresser et à se couler dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse. Ses doigts parcoururent amoureusement sa poitrine, effleurant ses tétons, sa paume glissa jusqu'à son sexe pour le masturber un instant.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Gémit le jeune homme à bout de patience. Que je te supplie ?

Erik en frissonna de désir. Il déboucha la petite bouteille qu'il avait gardé à la main et enduit deux de ses phalanges de la belle huile blonde. Il savait qu'il lui fallait de la patience mais elle était difficile à puiser dans son esprit déjà si embrumé d'envie.

-Non, je... .... Mon trésor, on ne t'a jamais fait l'amour, lui dit t-il dans un soupir triste, en reposant le flacon sur la table. On a seulement perverti pour toi ce qui devait être un moment de plaisir partagé en en faisant une douloureuse soumission. La cruauté de ces actes n'est en rien l'image de ce qu'est réellement une union entre deux êtres qui se désirent, ajouta t-il en posant sa paume ouverte sur le cœur de Charles qui s'abandonna davantage contre lui,captivé par les gestes tendres et le calme de la voix de l'artiste.

Erik glissa sa main aux doigts humides entre leurs deux corps étreints, les insinua entre les chairs fermes des fesses de son amant et frôla son intimité avec délicatesse. Le jeune homme tressaillit à nouveau. Sous la paume de sa main plaquée contre son cœur, Erik sentit battre le pouls, violent et chaotique. C'était l'ombre d'une peur animale, un souvenir de violence crue et sordide. Cela lui noua la gorge, mais il voulait continuer ce voyage et les guider vers des rivages plus cléments.

-Calmes toi, mon amour, souffla t-il à son oreille en déposant plusieurs baisers sur son cou pour l'apaiser.

Les battements tumultueux finirent par se tranquilliser sous sa paume. Il osa alors glisser ses doigts dans l'étroite intimité et, lentement, très lentement, en masser l'anneau de muscles, prenant un temps infini à vaincre sa résistance. Les yeux clos, il ne comptait que sur ses lèvres posées sur la peau de son amant, à la jonction palpitante de son épaule et de son cou, pour sentir s'il lui faisait mal et pour percevoir l'instant où il découvrirait le subtil secret, la précieuse source d'un plaisir exclusivement masculin.

Un frisson violent accompagné d'un soupir teinté de jouissance l'assura bientôt qu'il l'avait trouvé et l'abandon extatique qui suivit cette découverte le convaincu que le jeune homme été prêt.

Alors seulement, il guida Charles vers la table, et l'invita à s'y allonger à demi, son bassin, son torse et ses bras, où il reposa sa tête, s'appuyant sur le vénérable bois attiédit de soleil. La table n'était pas si haute et l'angle formé de son dos souplement penché et de ses jambes tendues dessinait un arc d'une sensualité captivante. Erik perdit un court instant à contempler les courbes de ce corps si superficiellement livré à tant d'autres mais qui ne s'était offert réellement qu'à lui seul. De ses paumes, il flatta les hanches mâles et douces, de ses lèvres il parcourut avec délectation la colonne vertébrale.

Puis, entendant la timide supplique de Charles, qui l'enjoignait une nouvelle fois à prendre ce qui lui était dû, il s'arracha finalement à ses tendresses pour enduire généreusement d'huile son érection impatiente et draper le corps de son amant de son corps avant de pénétrer, enfin, au plus profond de lui.

La sensation chaude et douce du trésor vivant dans lequel il entrait l'engloutit si violemment qu'il dût stopper son mouvement, de peur d'atteindre aussitôt l'extase. Il posa son front au creux des omoplates de Charles et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ses paumes étaient appuyées fermement sur la table, tout près des mains de son amant et celui-ci entrelaça leurs doigts dans un réflexe d'affection. Erik en aurait pleuré tant ce geste tendre lui gonflait le cœur d'émotions. Il sentit l'étroit puits de chair qui enveloppait sa hampe se relaxer et il osa amorcer un mouvement pour se retirer et plonger à nouveau. Un profond gémissement accompagna la première houle de ses hanches et le jeune homme attira leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres pour qu'elles couvrissent ses cris de plaisir naissant. Car il était là, déjà, ce plaisir, frémissant et nouveau dans ce corps aimé avec respect pour la première fois.

Il ne fallut à Erik que quelques secondes de plus pour être enfin tout au creux de lui, son bassin épousant étroitement le galbe de ses fesses et son torse couvrant son dos. La sueur lui mouillait déjà l'échine lorsqu'il commença à le prendre ainsi, à la vue seule du ciel, sur cette terrasse baignée de soleil.

Tous ses muscles se tendaient et s'abandonnaient tour à tour, la sensation était atrocement enivrante, délicieusement élémentaire. Lentes et absolues comme le sont les vagues, il s'échouait en lui, se retirait pour mieux revenir, toujours plus loin. Charles se cambrait, un genou à présent sur la table, tout son corps ouvert et offert pour mieux l'accueillir en lui, pour agripper ce plaisir qui grimpait à l'assaut de ses sens avec obstination. Sa voix, incohérente, accompagnait leur étreinte. Impudique, elle emplissait la cour d'une litanie de mots d'amour décousus où Erik reconnaissait parfois son prénom.

Enivré, il retint de moins en moins ses élans, son esprit se noyait de volupté. Souffle après souffle, il s'approchait du vide délicieux et, sentant qu'il allait bientôt y chuter, il saisit dans sa paume le sexe palpitant de Charles pour, d'une caresse ferme, l'inviter à le suivre dans l'extase. A ce seul geste, le jeune homme arqua violemment ses reins et poussa un cri que l'orgasme étranglait. Erik n'eut que le temps de plonger une dernière fois en lui. Le corps de son amant se souleva de spasmes de plaisir auquel il fit écho longuement lui aussi, avant de finir par se retirer, de le prendre dans ses bras et, épuisé, de se laisser glisser doucement au sol avec lui, ses jambes refusant de le porter davantage.

Ils se retrouvèrent blottis l'un au creux de l'autre à même la rude pierre de la terrasse dont leur peau nue n'était à peine protégée que par le drap de soie qui avait atterri là, par hasard, avec eux. Étroitement enlacés, nus, couverts de sueur, de sperme, de miel et de soleil, il était le couple de l’Éden qui ne porte en lui que l'amour et se moque de la Morale des hommes. Sublimes et innocents, ils s'étaient unis dans l'alchimie du monde, où par le seul désir d'un corps pour un autre, se fabriquent les plus bouleversantes aventures intérieures.

Après cette étreinte irréelle, ils se regardèrent, un peu perdus. Les yeux de Charles étaient deux saphirs brillant de joie et d'étonnement, ceux d'Erik étaient aussi radieux que le ciel sans nuage qui leur servait de toit. Ils étaient heureux et n'avaient même plus assez de mots pour se l'exprimer.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, se refirent l'amour cent fois jusqu'à en être las et repus, oubliant qu'autour d'eux le Temps continuait sa course, inexorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diantre, il était plutôt chaud ce chapitre là ! C'est la scène de smut de cette histoire, j'ai adoré l'écrire, en toute honnêteté c'était une vraie gourmandise de décrire toute cette étreinte, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu à lire !!!  
> Pour la suite, je vous préviens tout de suite ça vire au drame très vite, le chapitre 9 va être particulièrement mouvementé. Âmes sensibles arrêtez peut-être ici votre lecture car le destin cruel va frapper durement nos deux héros. Pour les téméraires qui voudront affronter la suite, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas tuer le suspens, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	9. Son coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis lectrices et lecteurs, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comme je vous l'avais dit dans la note précédente, la douce romance laisse sa place ici au drame. Si vous poursuivez cette histoire, ce chapitre est le nœud sanglant de l'histoire. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer : c'est le seul et par ailleurs, vous connaissez maintenant mon goût pour les métaphores et l'esthétique des descriptions, ça ne vire pas au "gore" non plus. Mais enfin bon c'est violent indéniablement, et pas seulement physiquement. Bonne lecture malgré tout et on se retrouve à la fin pour un petit mot supplémentaire.

Il y a du sang sur ses mains.

Du sang.

Chaud, poisseux, il a cette odeur métallique qui vous sature les sens et vous répugne immédiatement.

Longues trainées rouges sur sa peau nue, sur ses bras, sur ses jambes, sur son torse, c’est bien du sang qui s'insinue, épais, entre ses phalanges.

Il est ce rubis fascinant de la vie qui s’enfuit, reconnaissable entre mille.

Il est cette rivière qui s'écoule vers la mort, fascinante et terrible.

Mais il ne souffre pas. Ce n’est pas lui qui saigne. Il sait que ce n’est pas lui. Et pourtant il y a des cris, autour de lui des gens appellent à l’aide, il y a des larmes et des bruits de pas précipités.

Et cela l’horrifie.

Le sang est chaud, la blessure est fraîche.

Qui alors ?

Qui saigne ?

Qui souffre ?

Des visages lui apparaissent dans un kaléidoscope morbide. Tout tourne et se brouille, son cœur s’emballe.

Qui est blessé ?

Son esprit est lourd et embrumé, des dizaines de regards le fixent, des dizaines de possibilités de drames, il cherche, il doit trouver, il le doit.

Ils le dévisagent tous, ils sont si nombreux, fantômes venus du passé et du présent, amis, famille, intimement connus, à peine croisés.

Et soudain, au milieu de la foule des souvenirs : un regard. Clair. Du gris mêlé de vert comme l'éclat d'une épée trempée dans l'eau d'une rivière. Un regard qu'il reconnait, si profond qu'il s'y perd comme à chaque fois, comme pour toujours. Mais en cet instant, ce regard, pour lui si tendre, ne reflète qu'une extrême douleur.

Et soudain, il sait.

ERIK !

 

 

…

Charles se réveilla en hurlant. Sa peau était couverte d’une sueur glacée et son cœur se débattait pour sortir du cauchemar où il était enchaîné quelques instants plus tôt.

L’écho de son cri lui résonnait encore aux oreilles, et, lorsqu’il regarda ses mains, il lui sembla y voir le rouge du sang.

Il était dans le lit d’Erik, seul. Les draps étaient chiffonnés et épars tout autour de lui et la lumière encore haute dans le ciel lui indiquait le milieu d’après-midi. Il avait dormi une heure, à peine plus.

Il se leva précipitamment, les membres encore un peu flageolants du réveil trop soudain.

Où était Erik ? Le jeune musicien tenta d'oublier ce regard hanté par l’effroi qui s'imprimait dans son esprit comme un horrible sortilège. Non pas qu’il ait d’ordinaire la peur des mauvais rêves, ni celle des prémonitions, mais quelque chose lui glaçait le cœur. Un goût de trop vrai qui lui faisait craindre que l’Éden qu’il avait trouvé dans les bras de l’artiste lui soit arraché cruellement pour il ne savait quelles raisons.

Charles voulait retrouver la chaleur des bras de son amant, il voulait apaiser ces craintes, ridicules, et en rire avec lui. Il voulait retrouver la bulle de sérénité qu'ils avaient fait naître en l'espace d'une nuit.

Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements qui avaient fini par sécher depuis le jour précédent et leurs jeux dans la fontaine. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de les porter depuis la veille au soir et, en réalisant cela, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Erik et lui s’étaient aimés toute la nuit et une partie du jour, plongés tous les deux dans cet immense poème charnel qui s'écrivait toujours à l'aube des histoires d’amour. De l'amour, un sentiment nouveau et qui emplissait tout de sa lumière douce. Charles avait découvert un univers entier, des immenses territoires d’extases et de tendresses contenus dans les seules limites de leurs deux corps unis. C’était presque irréel d’avoir partagé autant d’émotions dans des actes aussi triviaux, des actes dont il croyait avoir l'expérience. Mais de toutes les étreintes qu'il avait connu, aucune n'avait la moindre ressemblance avec ce qu'Erik lui avait offert.  Il sentait encore sur sa peau courir les doigts de l'artiste, son souffle glisser sur sa nuque et ses lèvres caresser chaque parcelle de son être, le défaire de toute pudeur, de toutes contraintes morales et inscrire enfin en lui le plaisir pur.  S'aimer ainsi, aussi intensément, avait été d'une évidence absolu. Erik était à présent tout son monde, tout son cœur et tout son avenir. Il croyait à eux comme à la vie même, comme à une loi indiscutable, quelque chose apporté là par un destin bienveillant et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer.

C'était abominablement irrationnel, naïf.

Même pas deux jours, le temps d'à peine une intrigue de théâtre, et pourtant cet amour lui était si précieux, déjà, qu'il sentait viscéralement qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. C'était toute son âme qu'il avait offert.

Mais un frisson le rappela au réel.

La peur lui vrillait les nerfs.

D’où venait-elle cette angoisse fétide ? Elle lui grimpait le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui soufflait son fiel à l’oreille.

Charles finit de nouer ses sandales et sortit de la chambre trop silencieuse. Dans les corridors et les galeries : pas traces d’Erik, pas plus que dans les cabinets de travail et sur la terrasse. Le vide résonnait partout où il l'appela et la villa lui sembla soudain étouffante.

De plus en plus inquiet, il descendit le grand escalier menant à la cour et se dirigea vers les communs où il entendait des bruits de voix.

Justement, un adolescent aux cheveux blond-cendré sortait en courant d’une cuisine sans regarder devant lui  et manqua de peu de le renverser. Il était essoufflé et l'angoisse se lisait distinctement sur son visage.

Le garçon s’excusa, confusément, et était prêt à reprendre sa course lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain, les yeux ronds, le dévisageant comme s'il avait vu un spectre. 

-C'est vous l'ami ? C'est vous dites !? Demanda t-il à Charles, sans plus de préambule en lui saisissant les bras.

Devant l'absence de réponse immédiate de ce dernier, le jeune domestique continua dans un flot de paroles décousues.

-C'est vous hein ! Parce que le maître, il est là-bas, tout seul et ils vont appeler la Garde ! Je l'ai suivi parce qu'il avait un pistolet et que ma sœur m'avait dit que quand il y a un pistolet c'est des histoires d'hommes et d'honneur et que ça peut que attirer des ennuis alors moi je voulais savoir. Et il a traversé toute la ville et quand il est rentré dans la villa, il y avait la dame et l'étranger qui s'embrassaient et ils disaient des choses à propos d'un héritage et le maître a crié alors qu'ils étaient des monstres et ...et alors l'étranger lui a dit de se mêler de ses affaires et le maître lui a dit de se battre maintenant et c'est là que la dame a crié et le maître il m'a vu et... et ensuite il m'a dit de retourner prévenir son ami, le plus vite que je pouvais il a dit. C'est vous alors ?! Termina-t-il les doigts crispés sur les bras de Charles qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé.

Il faisait le tri dans ce qu’impliquait la diatribe de l'adolescent, et les conclusions auquel il parvint lui apparurent enfin dans toute leur atrocité.

_Non, oh non !_

Ardent, imprudent, irréfléchi Erik ! Il était certainement allé confronter son beau-père. Il n’avait pas voulu attendre qu'il trouve une solution pour rembourser sa dette, il le voulait libre, sans honte et sans chaînes. Et pour cela il pouvait bien vouloir rendre l'argent lui-même, ou pire, s'offrir en duel à sa place pour laver son honneur souillé. Charles en aurait hurlé de frustration. La colère lui fit serrer les poings à s'en faire mal. Pourquoi avait-il eu la faiblesse d'épancher ses malheurs à l'oreille de son amant ? Il avait été d'une naïveté incroyable, coupable...

Sans même répondre ou s’expliquer, il tourna les talons devant l’adolescent médusé et, ouvrant à la volée la grande porte d’entrée, il sortit en trombe de la villa et se jeta dans les méandres des rues de Florence.

Il dévala la colline des jardins Boboli et, après le Ponte Vecchio, s’engouffra dans la vieille ville sans prendre le temps de reprendre haleine. Les passants le regardaient passer avec effarement. Les traits crispés par l’angoisse, tous les muscles couverts de sueur, il courait comme s’il avait le Diable à ses trousses.

Mais c’était presque le cas. C’était la peur noire et oppressante qui le talonnait et les questions, par dizaines, qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  Si la Garde avait été appelée peut-être avait-elle pu empêcher le duel ? Et cette "dame", était-ce sa mère et que faisait elle avec un étranger ? N'était-ce pas plutôt son beau-père qu'Erik avait surprit en train de fomenter on ne sait quel plan tordu ? Pourquoi les deux hommes voulaient-ils se battre ? Pour qui ? Pour lui ? 

Il accéléra encore. Le Temps s’était étiré et compressé, Charles courait à en perdre le souffle, à s’en brûler les poumons. Les battements de son cœur cognaient dans sa poitrine et tout son corps était gorgé d’angoisse. Les ruelles étaient trop longues, trop enchevêtrées, il y avait trop de badauds dans les rues qu’il bousculait sans vergogne. Il voulait pouvoir voler par dessus cette foule grouillante qui le séparait du drame qu’il pressentait jusque dans ses tripes. Son esprit était trop confus pour qu’il ne pense ne serait-ce qu’à ce qu’il ferait une fois sur place. Il ne savait plus qu'une chose : il fallait qu’il soit là-bas au plus vite, il se devait d'empêcher un sacrifice dont il était l'instigateur involontaire !

Il arriva bientôt aux abords du Jardin della Gherardesca dont il devinait les grands arbres derrière les murs d'un palais qui se voulait l'un des plus somptueux de la ville. Il tourna dans la petite rue suivante, vide et silencieuse que les claquements de ses pas précipités remplirent toute entière. Il y était presque...

Mais à peine eut-il approché de chez lui que les bruits d’une double détonation résonna dans la ruelle, un tonnerre d'Apocalypse, à en faire vibrer les murs.

Trop tard !

Charles en poussa un cri de rage et dégringola littéralement les quelques marches qui descendait vers l’entrée arrière de la villa.

Il ouvrit la porte des communs à la volée et se précipita à travers le cellier et les cuisines pour atteindre l'arrière cour aux écuries.  Il effraya les deux chevaux attelés là en passant comme une furie près de leurs stalles et, après la traversée d'une dernière colonnade, il atteignit finalement l'atrium de la villa.

Charles surgit ainsi, éreinté et tremblant, au milieu d'une scène qui avait tout d'un drame chevaleresque, le final d'un roman tragique.

La grande cour, aux murs couverts de marbres froids et sculptés de scènes mythologiques tourmentées, exhalait une lourde odeur de poudre à canon. Les rayons déclinant du soleil baignaient les pavés de pierre d'un éclat rouge. Trois silhouettes, dont deux, masculines, tombées sous le choc d'un duel tout juste terminé, se détachaient en ombres funestes, désespérément immobiles sur les dalles froides. L'impression était terrible, celle d'un coucher de soleil sur un champ de bataille. Charles fit quelques pas, incertain au milieu du silence.

Au sol, à quelques mètres de lui, gisait le corps de son ancien professeur de musique, En Sabah Nur, atteint mortellement d'une balle ajustée en pleine tête. Une marre de sang commençait déjà à se former autour du corps, lui faisant une macabre auréole mouvante autour de ses longs cheveux bruns. Agenouillée à terre, Sharon Xavier-Marko semblait vérifier que l'homme était bien mort. Le bas de sa robe jaune dorée baignait dans l'écarlate faisant d'elle une sorte de reine sanglante irréelle.  Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de son fils ou, du moins, ne réagit pas à sa présence. Près d'elle était tombé le pistolet encore fumant de l'égyptien et, à un pas de là, une autre arme attendait sagement, sur le velours d'un étui en bois doré, d'être utilisée lors d'une seconde salve pour départager les duellistes. Mais la seconde salve n'aurait à l'évidence pas lieu. Y-avait-il au moins un vainqueur vivant ? Se désespéra Charles en osant porter les yeux à l'autre bout de l'atrium, où il savait qu'était étendu son amant.

Des cuisines et des communs monta progressivement un brouhaha. Les domestiques de la villa, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart de l'esclandre, sortaient à présent de leur cachette. Ils commencèrent à s'approcher du second corps avec curiosité.

Charles n'attendit pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'atteigne avant lui. Il se précipita vers Erik, le cœur au bord des larmes. Il se jeta à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras, ne sentant pas un instant la dure pierre froide lui meurtrir la chair, ni les regards de surprise et de confusion que l'on jetait sur lui. Rien ne lui importait plus que l'homme gisant là au milieu de cette folie. Celui qui était venu se battre à sa place, celui qui l'aimait assez pour offrir sa vie au hasard d'un duel.

-Oh Erik mon amour qu'as-tu fait ? Mon Dieu qu'as-tu fait ? Laissa échapper le jeune musicien dans un sanglot.

Il lui semblait que toute sa vie s'était condensée en cet instant, qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre, ni d'avant, ni d'après, ces quelques minutes étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Il tenta de dompter le chaos de ses émotions. _S'il est mort...s'il est mort pour moi alors je...je..._

Les mains tremblantes, il examina la blessure. La balle avait atteint l'épaule où fleurissait déjà une horrible fleur de sang sur le blanc de la chemise fine. Il déchira fébrilement le tissu ensanglanté et découvrit la plaie. Celle-ci était nette et le projectile en frappant l'os ne semblait pas avoir touché une artère. L'artiste avait peut-être était assommé par le choc de sa chute ? Se raccrochant à ce fil ténu d'espoir, Charles posa doucement sa paume sur la poitrine d'Erik, mais son propre cœur, emballé par l'angoisse, couvrait de ses battements tourmentés les faibles signes de vie qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer.

-Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, pas ça ! Répétait-il, incohérent et désespéré, en le serrant convulsivement dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien pu faire, une fois encore, il n'avait rien pu faire. A quoi pouvait bien servir sa misérable existence à présent. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amant, et laissa les larmes l'engloutir.

Le fracas de bottes et de cris qui surgit dans la cour un instant plus tard l'arracha violemment à ses pleurs. Trois hommes en armes venaient de rentrer dans la villa, emmenés par son beau-père, échevelé et vociférant. Ils portaient les uniformes de la Garde de la cité.

Sharon se releva sans un mot, les mâchoires crispées. Un des soldats lui adressa quelques mots. Elle tourna alors vers son fils un regard haineux et désigna l'artiste inconscient d'un geste méprisant. L'homme fronça les sourcils et détailla les deux malheureux jeunes gens d'un œil sinistre. La scène était surréaliste et Charles resta tétanisé, sa trop grande détresse le rendant incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais alors à cet instant, en plein milieu du marasme, il sentit frémir le précieux corps qu'il protégeait de ses bras, et un espoir nouveau l'emplit soudain .

Il posa doucement sa paume sur la joue d'Erik et observa, fébrile, ce visage encore clos au monde qu'abritait peut-être une braise de vie. Ses doigts couverts de sang laissaient des traces morbides sur la peau de l'artiste, le peignant de rouge comme pour un combat barbare et le jeune musicien retint son souffle.

-Erik ? Murmura t-il, tremblant. _Mon amour, ma vie_...

Les paupières palpitèrent et s'ouvrirent sur deux prunelles d'un vert épuisé et le cœur de Charles eut un sursaut violent, sa poitrine se comprima à lui faire mal. C'était toute son âme qui débordait soudainement de reconnaissance pour l'étoile bienveillante qui veillait sur l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était un bonheur suffoquant, douloureux d'intensité.

-Merci, merci... Souffla t-il dans un soupir étranglé. Il était en vie, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, se répétait-il.

Erik, le reconnaissant enfin, lui sourit faiblement, puis son regard se teinta d'inquiétude.

-Charles, tu... je n'aurais pas dû te prévenir...c'est un piège... Râla l'artiste tout en essayant de se relever en grognant, les dents serrées par la douleur. Mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha, le força à rester à demi couché. Encore sous le choc de ses émotions, Charles ne voulait qu'une chose : c'était de parvenir à panser la plaie laissée par la balle dans l'épaule d'Erik. Tout le reste du monde pouvait bien attendre. Mais il tremblait si fort que ses gestes en étaient gourds et ses yeux étaient si pleins de larmes qu'il ne distingua pas l'expression tourmentée de son amant qui lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à se calmer et à l'écouter.

-Charles ! Ta mère et cet homme, ils... tout ceci est une ignoble machination... je les ai surpris, ils étaient en train de s'entendre pour te forcer à- Mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, la voix de Marko tonna entre les hauts murs de la cour.

-Messieurs, saisissez-vous de cet homme. Il est venu sous mon toit pour corrompre mon beau-fils et y commettre un meurtre !

Le jeune musicien sentit Erik se crisper dans ses bras et pousser un grondement de colère.

-Mensonge ! S'exclama l'artiste d'une voix que la douleur rendait croassante.

Les trois gardes s'approchèrent alors des deux amants et Erik s'obstina à se mettre debout, non sans quelques difficultés, en s'appuyant sur Charles à qui le courage de son compagnon fouetta l'esprit et exalta l'instinct de protection. Après avoir rapidement effacé du dos de la main les traces de larmes qui  marquaient son visage, il retrouva un ton noble et hautain pour intervenir avec assurance :

-Monsieur Lehnsherr n'est en rien responsable de tout ceci ! Messieurs, je vous conjure de ne pas prendre une décision qui serait par trop précipitée.

-Charles, ayez la bienséance de ne pas vous mêler de ceci, Kurt fait en sorte de préserver l'honneur de cette famille et vous n'êtes certainement pas le plus apte à vous faire juge dans ce genre de situation si j'en crois vos regrettables récents écarts, le tança Sharon.

Le jeune musicien ne se laissa pas intimider par la condescendance de sa propre génitrice. Il releva le menton, et la toisa, insolant et sûr de lui. C'était Erik qu'il s'agissait de défendre ici, et pour cela, sa détermination lui apparaissait inépuisable.

-Mère, je suis le premier étonné que vous ayez eu vent de quoi que ce fut qui touche à l'honneur de cette famille. Depuis quand ce sujet fait-il partie de vos préoccupations. Lui répondit-il sèchement.

Sharon voulut répliquer mais Marko fit un pas en avant et d'un geste sans appel fit taire son épouse puis s'adressa aux hommes d'arme d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Mon beau-fils est quelqu'un de fragile et influençable. N'y faites pas attention. Messieurs, faites votre devoir.

Le cœur de Charles s'emballa et la rage s'empara de son esprit. Nul être ne saurait l'arracher à l'homme qu'il aimait, ni dans ce monde, ni dans le suivant.

-Vous n'êtes pas moins influençable que moi Kurt, et Monsieur Lehnsherr n'a assurément pas votre lâcheté et votre cupidité ! Et d'ailleurs, de quoi l'accuse t-on ?! Lança t-il avec véhémence.

La chaleur dans la cour échauffait les esprits et les nerfs, tout comme l'odeur du sang. En réaction à sa question, son beau-père crispa les poings et fit un pas en avant. Erik se redressa et, en ravalant un hoquet de douleur, s'avança également pour ne pas laisser son jeune amant seul face à un danger potentiel. Les gardes, sentant la tension monter d'un cran, affermir leur prise sur leurs armes.

\- Monsieur, veuillez nous suivre, ordonna l'un des soldats en s'adressant à l'artiste. Il alla pour saisir le bras d'Erik mais Charles, repoussant ce geste avec force, se plaça entre les deux hommes, la respiration rapide et les muscles tendus. Le garde ne sut pas quoi faire et tourna vers Kurt Marko un visage dubitatif.

-De quoi l'accuse t-on ?! Gronda Charles, ostensiblement agressif.

Ce fut sa mère qui finit par réagir.

-Charles vous n'auriez pas l'indécence de laisser étaler ici d'aussi sordides agissements, pas devant nos gens ! glapit Sharon. Sous la colonnade de la cour, une dizaine de leurs domestiques assistaient à la scène, fascinés de voir leurs maîtres s'entre-déchirer.

Son mari coupa court à ses scrupules :

-Meurtre et viol aggravé de sodomie, s'exaspéra t-il. Cela vous suffit-il Charles ? Et maintenant qu'on en finisse, emmenez cet individu !

Erik ne broncha pas. Le jeune musicien, à ses côtés, reçus ces mots atroces comme une gifle.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous déraisonnez Kurt ! Mère, vous ne pouvez agréer des infamies pareilles, c'est un innocent que l'on accuse et c'est l'honneur de votre propre fils que l'on souille !

Mais Sharon serra les dents, les narines frémissantes de haine. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller et le jeune homme sentit un poids énorme lui descendre sur l'estomac.

-Je vois, commenta soudain Erik, en ce tournant vers la cantatrice, son accent germanique heurtant les consonnes plus durement qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est derrière ce genre de basses calomnies que vous comptez cacher vos fautes, Madame ?

Les yeux de l'artiste ressemblaient à deux puits creusés dans la glace et Charles vit sa mère frémir.

-Comment osez-vous, bégaya t-elle.

Cet échange n'avait plus aucun sens pour le jeune homme qui se tourna vers son amant,  -Erik ? En quoi ma mère...

Son beau-père ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question. Il interpella l'artiste avec hargne.

\- Avoir l'arrogance de proférer des insultes dans votre infâme situation, en plus du fouet vous méritez la corde ! Aboya t-il.

L'artiste releva un sourcil et prit une profonde respiration en dirigeant son regard de glace vers Marko.

-Des insultes ? Mais Monsieur, croyez bien que si je voulais être insultant vous en entendriez bien pire. Hélas pour vous, il ne s'agirait que de la vérité, crasse et crue.

-La vérité ? Mais qui croyez-vous convaincre, espèce de dévoyé immonde. Siffla Sharon. Erik ne daigna même pas se tourner vers elle, il continua, sa voix grave hypnotisant toute l'assemblée.

-Je commencerais par dire, Monsieur, que votre beau-fils est un saint d'être parvenu à préserver son âme et son talent au milieu de tant de boue. Que la beauté de son cœur est un tel trésor qu'il aurait dû vous suffire à trouver la force de le protéger plutôt que de le jeter en pâture à l'infamie. Qu'en plus de votre bassesse et de votre rapacité vous êtes le bouffon grotesque dans ce jeu de dupe sordide dans lequel votre femme tire les ficelles...

-Retirez cela immédiatement ! Gronda Marko. Mais l'artiste poursuivit, inexorable.

-...qu'elle et son amant, que je ne nie pas avoir abattu dans un duel équitable ici même, se sont servis de vous pour piéger votre beau-fils...son propre fils. Par appât du gain, par jalousie et par perversion, répugnante et obscène perversion, de celle qui peut pousser une mère à considérer son enfant innocent comme un rival...

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vociféra soudain Sharon, sa voix sur-aïgue fouettant les esprits encore sonnés par les révélations d'Erik.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la cantatrice, et un silence médusé se fit alors, emplissant toute la cour, glaçant les lieux et les âmes. Charles s'était retourné lentement vers sa mère et à l'instant où il la vit, son propre souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

La belle diva tenait de ses deux mains tremblantes de rage le second pistolet de duel. Une fièvre hystérique emplissait ses yeux. Avec sa robe d'or ensanglantée et son visage déformé par la folie, elle ressemblait à la Gorgone. Elle ressemblait à la haine et au jugement cruel des hommes. Elle ressemblait à la peur de son cauchemar. Elle n'était plus sa mère, si elle l'avait jamais été.

-JE LE FERAI TAIRE, MOI ! Hurla t-elle.

La bouche de l'arme était pointée vers Erik, vers sa poitrine, vers son cœur. Dix pas les séparaient, peut-être moins, Charles n'avait lui qu'un pas à faire pour se trouver entre la mort et celui qu'il aimait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la portée d'un tel geste.

Le coup parti.

Un bruit si violent que l'écho sembla se prolonger plusieurs minutes. Ou était-ce le silence qui suivit qui dura une éternité ? Charles n'entendit rien, il ne perçut que la douleur, indescriptible qui le submergea soudain. Il s'écroula.

Un bras protecteur ralentit sa chute et il fut étendu au sol, sur les dalles froides. Et il n'y eut plus que la douleur...la douleur et les yeux d’Erik... deux puits sombres insondables que l’horreur avait totalement emplit ... c'était comme dans son rêve. Mais ce n'était pas son amour qu'on lui arrachait, c'était lui qui l'abandonnait. Et il n'y avait pas les cris, il n'y avait que le silence, la douleur et les yeux d'Erik...les beaux yeux d'Erik.  Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, lui dire qu'il avait le regard le plus tendre du monde, lui dire qu'il l'aimait à en mourir... mais autour de lui les visages disparurent, la lumière se ternit, ses muscles s’endormirent et la douleur elle même finit par s'enfuir... et ces yeux si beaux... il voulait lui dire que ces deux jours avaient été sa rédemption, son espoir ... mais tout doucement... il se laissa sombrer dans l’obscurité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiou...Je vous dis pas l'épreuve pour écrire ce chapitre. Oh fichtre j'en ai bavé ! Mais voilà c'est fait, vous êtes au cœur du drame. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous livrer le dernier chapitre le plus vite possible, histoire de ne pas trop prolonger la torture. Donnez moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas ! Pleins de bises à celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire depuis le début. Bientôt la fin, promis !
> 
> Petites notes historiques (bien longues cette fois):
> 
> Le Palais della Gherardesca (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palazzo_della_Gherardesca) et le quartier du petit cimetière anglais (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cimeti%C3%A8re_des_Anglais) à Florence : ce palais était l'un des plus riches de Florence, il resta lui et son jardin caché derrière de hauts murs, jusqu'en 1869 date à laquelle il fut réquisitionné pour servir à la commune et son jardin ouvert au public. Le petit cimetière est une bulle de calme bordant la route périphérique à l'est de la ville. Ce quartier comportait des belles villas et des ateliers d'artistes.
> 
> Les duels et les armes de duel au 19ème siècle : quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas beaucoup c'est que le duel à l'épée est surtout une pratique d'Ancien Régime. Les nobles et les hauts bourgeois du 19ème siècle lui préfèrent nettement le duel aux pistolets réputé moins barbare. Par ailleurs, le duel aux pistolets ne nécessite que deux témoins (pour souvent 4 à l'épée). A la différence de la France, le duel ne sera interdit en Italie qu'en 1875. Nombre de conflit, notamment d'honneur, se réglaient par des duels, un homme refusant de se battre était dénoncé comme lâche, la pire des insultes ! Les pistolets de duel sont des armes à un coup, que l'on prépare et que l'on charge juste avant l'affrontement. Ils sont souvent conservés dans un étui luxueux et ne servent qu'à cela. Pour les besoins de la narration, j'ai volontairement accéléré le "rituel" de ce duel entre Erik et En Sabah Nur. D'habitude les protagonistes ne s'affrontent pas immédiatement après l’offense, ils laissent passer une nuit voir 48 heures, le temps de mettre leurs affaires en règle en cas de conclusion funeste. Mais nos deux gaillards sont impétueux !
> 
> La Gorgone : (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gorgones), les soeurs Gorgones, créatures mythologiques, avaient le pouvoir de transformer les hommes en pierre d'un seul regard. Seule Méduse, l'une des trois sœurs, aurait eu les cheveux formés de serpents. Charles voit peut-être en sa mère le portrait de Médusa peint par Caravage qui était exposé et visible du public au Palais des Offices de Florence à cette époque (et encore aujourd'hui https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A9duse_(Le_Caravage)).


	10. Sa mémoire

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170528052624114092.jpg.html)

 

 

L'après-midi était belle bien qu'un peu fraiche. Rien de surprenant pour un mois de février, il faisait même doux dans la cour de la belle villa des hauteurs de Florence. Raven frissonna malgré tout et réajusta sa capeline en indienne carmin qu'elle portait en plus de sa robe de velours.

L'atrium semblait bien vide sans les orangers qu'il avait fallut abriter du gel. La jeune femme était assise sur un banc installé pour elle près de la fontaine centrale dont l'eau était coupée. A ses pieds, son petit garçon, emmitouflé de la tête au pied dans des lainages bleu profond, jouait avec des cubes en bois peints.

Qu'il faisait bon vivre ici, dans la sérénité de ce lieu chargé d'histoire où régnait une douce quiétude. Son mari et son fils étaient heureux ici. Elle aussi, bien qu'elle sentait, étrangement, au fond de son cœur comme une ombre flotter sur certaines pièces de la villa. Il lui semblait y sentir parfois des fantômes, des souvenirs de rires qui se muaient en soupirs de tristesse. De la mélancolie qui flottait en brume douce sur la terrasse de l'aile sud et dans les chambres de l'aile ouest.

Henry, son époux, lui disait que c'était sa trop vive imagination qui la travaillait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ainsi pour d'oiseuses impressions. Il était si cartésien que peu de choses parvenaient à troubler son esprit bien ordonné; elle, croyait davantage aux signes et aux sentiments. Elle lisait dans les lieux comme dans des livres et son esprit jonglait facilement d'une interprétation à une autre en fonction de ses ressentis.

Elle se souvenait qu'à leur arrivée, il y avait de cela bientôt 8 huit mois, elle ne parvenait même pas à passer les portes de l'aile sud sans un frisson d'appréhension. Il faut dire que c'était là que leur hôte, Erik Lehnsherr, passait le plus clair de son temps, et l'homme n'était pour le moins pas d'un abord facile. Sombre et solitaire, il ne sortait que rarement de son cabinet de travail pour donner ses ordres aux domestiques et envoyer le jeune Pietro faire quelques courses. Parfois, il la faisait appeler, elle, le plus souvent lorsqu'il était seul sur la terrasse et que la villa était particulièrement calme l'après-midi. Alors il lui demandait de lui parler de son frère, de leur enfance, de leur vie d'avant. Dans ses moments là, il s'asseyait près d'elle et l'écoutait alors avec attention,  son regard gris-vert voilé d'une désarmante mélancolie. Elle devait se l'avouer, ce gentilhomme, n'eut égard à son caractère taciturne, était d'une grande prévenance et elle le trouvait même étrangement séduisant. Mais il était parti si vite...

Les babillements de son petit garçon la tirèrent de ses pensées. L'enfant tendait les mains vers celui qui venait de les rejoindre sous le doux soleil d'hiver.

Il marchait à présent bien mieux, aidé d'une simple canne qui pouvait passer pour l'accessoire d'un caprice d'élégance. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, la fraicheur de la cour lui mettait un peu de rouge sur ses joues blanches et avec ses grands yeux bleu saphir il était d'une beauté dont Raven était presque jalouse. Son frère était vraiment un jeune homme ravissant qui, s'il y avait voulu paraître en société, aurait attiré l'attention de nombre de demoiselles.

Hélas, depuis le départ d'Erik Lehnsherr, Charles s'obstinait à rester terré dans la villa sans qu'elle ne puisse le convaincre d'aller faire quelques pas dans les rues environnantes. Lui aussi avait maintenant ses moments de mélancolies profondes. A croire que c'était la maladie de ce lieu. Il restait seul pendant des heures dans le cabinet de travail de l'aile ouest que leur hôte avait transformé pour lui en salon de musique.

Arrivé près d'elle, il se pencha calmement pour attraper un jouet que son neveu lui tendait en gazouillant, et sourit à l'enfant. Ce sourire semblait avoir 100 ans, il était las et triste. La lumière semblait avoir déserté l'autrefois si rayonnant visage de son frère.

-A t'on reçu quelque chose de Monsieur Lehnsherr aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il en se relevant, un peu raide, sa voix douce se crispant sous l'effort.

-Non, rien aujourd'hui non plus Charles, lui dit-elle, navrée que sa réponse mette si vite un voile de tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme.

Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Pourquoi toute cette tristesse ? Depuis des mois, son frère ne retrouvait le sourire que lorsqu'il recevait des nouvelles de Prusse. Alors seulement son regard s'animait et il dévorait avec ferveur les mots écrits, lui lisait à haute voix les courriers en commentant chaque phrase et s'émouvant des plus banales anecdotes. Il passait des heures à répondre de longues lettres désarmantes de gentillesse et de courtoisie, cherchant dans leur quotidien ce qui aurait pu intéresser son ami d'au delà des frontières.

Son "ami"... Raven ne parvenait pas à définir l'étrange relation qui avait lié les deux hommes. Pendant les 10 semaines où ils avaient tous partagés le même toit, Charles avait semblé toujours si timide, presque craintif près de leur hôte ombrageux avec qui il conversait très peu. D'ailleurs ce dernier paraissait faire de son mieux pour éviter d'être en présence du jeune musicien. Il l'observait toujours de loin, le regard atrocement triste, semblant ne pas oser lui avouer quelque confession tragique, quelque drame...

Mais le drame, pourtant, était maintenant derrière eux !

La jeune femme eut le cœur serré en repensant à cette nuit de juin où on l'avait appelé au chevet de son frère gravement blessé, mourant peut-être. C'est cette nuit là qu'elle avait rencontré Erik Lehnsherr, et cet homme fascinant lui était apparu alors dans un état de désespoir indicible, blessé lui aussi mais refusant toutes attentions. Pendant les heures qu'avait duré l'inconscience de son frère, et jusqu'à son réveil, il n'avait pas été possible de lui faire quitter la chambre où Charles recevait les soins de deux chirurgiens mandés en urgence et à grands frais pour tenter de le sauver.

Le lendemain, aucun d'eux n'avait dormi une minute. Ils étaient épuisés et presque à court de forces et d'espoirs. Mais son frère avait ouvert les yeux et lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur elle, et, malgré la douleur, lui avaient souri, Raven avait remercié 1000 fois le ciel pour ses bonnes grâces après s'être abandonné à des larmes de soulagement. A ses côtés, leur bienfaiteur avait laissé échapper un violent sanglot avant de se précipiter pour saisir la main du jeune miraculé. Mais Charles n'avait pas réagi autrement qu'en lui demandant de l'excuser : il était touché de cette sollicitude mais son visage ne lui disait absolument rien et il n'était pas en état de recevoir des inconnus. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de son "accident", pas plus que des 6 derniers mois de son existence. Il l'avait prié avec autant de courtoisie que lui permettait son extrême fatigue de le laisser en compagnie de sa chère sœur.

De cet instant, le visage d'Erik Lehnsherr s'était fermé.

Et un matin, après plus de deux mois à être leur protecteur discret et leur unique soutien financier, il était parti, miné par une tristesse que personne ne pouvait ignorer mais dont il refusait obstinément de parler.

C'était cette tristesse, profonde et funèbre, qui avait ému la jeune femme. Elle l'avait vu le ronger tous les jours un peu plus et, lorsque finalement il avait annoncé qu'il retournait en Prusse s'occuper de sa manufacture, Raven n'en avait pas été autrement surprise.

Et voilà que, sitôt qu'ils avaient été séparés de leur hôte, l'unique passe temps de son frère était de lui écrire à longueur de journée.

Mais, les semaines passant, la correspondance s'était progressivement tarie, et cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'aucune nouvelle ne leur était arrivée de Düsseldorf.  L'humeur de Charles s'était assombrie. A sa sœur, qui lui reprochait ces trop grands élans de joie ou de morosité devant cette simple relation épistolaire, il répondait sèchement qu'un si exceptionnel bienfaiteur méritait au moins de leur part qu'ils s'inquiètent de sa santé. C'était des disputes sans fin entre le frère et la sœur, au milieu desquelles le pauvre Henry finissait souvent pas faire office de conciliateur.

 _Laisse lui le temps_ , disait-il à son épouse. _Ton frère a énormément souffert tu sais_.

Oui elle le savait. Cette blessure infligée par leur propre mère avait causé bien plus de séquelles que les dommages immédiatement apparents à tous. Il était vrai que le fait que Charles n'ait pas succombé à ce tir relevait du miracle. Les longues semaines a lutter pour recouvrer l'usage de sa jambe et les douleurs qu'il avait enduré pour cela ne pouvaient pas être ignorées. Mais la résignation dont il avait fait preuve avait été un modèle de courage pour elle et pour leur entourage. Non, le plus incompréhensible, le plus déroutant, c'était cette amnésie, inexplicable, dont il souffrait depuis son réveil.

6 mois de sa vie: oubliés, effacés ; une mémoire percluse de pages blanches et des cauchemars qui le réveillait en pleine nuit et dont il ne voulait pas parler.

Mais depuis son mariage, précisément depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile de ses parents Raven n'avait rien su de la vie que menait son frère. Elle en était profondément frustrée. Comment aurait-elle pu reconstituer le puzzle, comprendre comment cette famille en était arrivée au jour funeste de ce duel sanglant où un homme était mort, un autre blessé et où son frère avait failli perdre la vie ! Son beau-père avait quitté le pays, leur mère s'était murée dans le silence d'un couvent et du pourquoi de tout ceci Charles n'avait pas su lui donner la moindre explication.

Égoïstement, elle avait été profondément peinée de constater qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de la naissance de son neveu né pendant cette période oubliée. Pas plus qu'il n'était parvenu à se souvenir de qui était ce mystérieux protecteur qui l'avait pris miraculeusement sous son aile le jour même du drame.

Qui était cet homme, généreux au point de le recueillir chez lui après cet épouvantable scandale, de veiller sur sa convalescence et même de faire venir sa soeur, son mari et son fils vivre là dans cette magnifique villa réaménagée pour l'occasion. Qui était cet homme qui s'obstinait à ne pas desserrer les dents quand elle lui demandait pourquoi Charles lui était aussi précieux ! Un soir, pourtant il lui avait répondu, c'était deux jours avant qu'il ne décide de partir. Oh elle se souvenait de son visage ce soir là, sa colère et sa détresse qui brûlaient jusqu'au au fond de son regard :  "Sachez qu'il vaut mieux pour votre frère que ces 6 mois n'aient jamais existé !" avait-il crié. "Que je sois le seul à garder la mémoire de cette période odieuse de sa vie est un prix que je suis prêt à payer pourvu que son âme soit en paix grâce à cela". Elle en était restée désarmée et confuse, incapable de poser d'autres questions.

La jeune mère se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il ne fallait pas qu'il joue trop longtemps assis sur les dalles froides. Charles regardait l'enfant d'un regard distrait, lointain. _La tristesse...toujours elle_...observa Raven.

Un brouhaha et des bruits de déménagement tirèrent le frère et la sœur de leur silence.

Le jeune Pietro accourut vers eux, échevelé comme à son habitude.

-Monsieur, vous avez reçu un colis ! Une caisse même, drôlement grande et lourde ! C'est le maître qui l’envoie de Prusse ! ! Vociféra t-il, débordant de curiosité.

Dans le regard de Charles s'alluma une flamme que Raven avait apprit à reconnaître. Et lorsque la caisse fut apportée au centre de la cour, son frère était méconnaissable, ivre de joie pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois. Une lettre accompagnait l’envoi et le temps que l’on trouve de quoi ouvrir la caisse, Charles prit le temps de la lire à sa sœur d’une voix enthousiaste. Mais bien vite son ton se fit posé, sérieux, et il finit sa lecture en soufflant si bas les mots que Raven dû lire par-dessus son épaule pour comprendre la fin de la lettre.

" _Très cher ami,_

_Vous m'aviez conjuré de vous faire parvenir une œuvre de ma main après que j'ai eu l'immodestie dans ma dernière lettre de vous avouer mes prétentions artistiques. Vous aviez souhaité que j'y représente un souvenir qui m'était précieux et que vous pourriez chérir vous aussi en pensant à moi._

_C'est ainsi que je vous prie d'accueillir avec indulgence cette modeste esquisse, dont j'espère que, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas trop défaut et mes talents ont la moindre réalité, vous reconnaitrez le modèle._

_Peut-être la forme vous semblera étrange, maladroite ou non achevée mais elle est le reflet du peu que je puis me permettre de vous offrir sans trahir une promesse que je me suis faite il y 8 mois d'ici. Celle de ne pas troubler votre âme avec les ombres d'un passé qui ne saurait que vous nuire.  
_

_C'est peu d'explications, je le sais bien, ne m'en veillez pas._

_Je n'ose vous dire combien c'est déjà trop vous livrer que cette œuvre et ces quelques mots et combien je tremble de soumettre cette confession à votre regard, que j'espère pourtant bienveillant._

_Je suis à blâmer, sans doute, de vous envoyer ce témoignage si intime de ma faiblesse, mais aujourd'hui il semble que les sentiments me débordent du cœur et ma solitude si loin de vous me pèse plus qu'à l'ordinaire._

_Pardonnez-moi, mon très cher ami, si ce cadeau vous apparait par trop inconvenant. Renvoyez-le sans un mot et ne craignez pas de me froisser. Car dans cette terrible aventure qui m'a tant attaché à vous, j'ai fait le vœu d'être votre ange gardien et en cela soyez assuré que je resterai pour toujours votre fidèle et dévoué :_

_Erik_.

Charles replia la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de son gilet. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette déclaration sibylline. Sa joie avait disparu, il avait les lèvres serrées et les traits soucieux.

La caisse en bois fut ouverte avec précaution par deux aide-cuisiniers qui en déclouèrent les planches au moyen de pieds de biche. Des ballots de tissu en rembourraient encore l'intérieur et il fallut les retirer un à un pour enfin parvenir au précieux et fragile contenu qui fut hissé sur le banc de pierre près de la fontaine pour être mieux apprécié de chacun.

C'était une statue, en marbre d'un blanc très pur que le soleil d'hiver rendait presque luminescent. Elle faisait un mètre de haut, peut-être un peu moins, et représentait un jeune musicien dont le buste, la tête et les bras surgissaient de la pierre comme une sorte d'esprit élémentaire. Il avait les yeux clos et les lèvres entre-ouvertes, le visage saisit dans un moment de grâce entre extase et inspiration. Ce qui se devinait de son torse était couvert du très fin tissu d'une chemise subtilement suggérée en bas relief et dont les manches avaient été figurées roulées laissant les bras presque nus. Ses mains s'élevaient en un geste mimant le jeu du violoncelliste sans que l'instrument ne soit apparent.

-Charles mais c'est toi ! S'exclama sa sœur, époustouflée par la beauté de la création et par la ressemblance des traits.

Elle se tourna vers son frère, qui était demeuré figé et muet à ses côtés. Il regardait la statue avec une sorte d’intense émotion, indéfinissable. Un mélange de fascination et de profonde douleur, quelque chose qui lui avait emplit les yeux de larmes sans qu’il ne semble s’en rendre compte. Comme un somnambule, il s'approcha de l’œuvre, sans un mot. Il tendit la main vers celle de son double de marbre qui tenait l'archer invisible et dessina du bout des doigts le creux de la paume, la courbe des phalanges figées puis suivit lentement un autre relief, que Raven n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué.

Il s'agissait d'une autre main, semblant venir couvrir timidement celle du musicien de marbre et appartenant à quelqu'un se tenant derrière lui mais dont la silhouette et les traits n'étaient pas dégagés de la pierre. Un fantôme presque, dont seule la main et l’avant-bras, très soigneusement représentés, dévoilait la présence.

La scène prit alors sous les yeux de la jeune femme une tout autre dimension, c'était une étreinte pudique, l'amorce d'une caresse, tout en retenue mélancolique. Le geste était d'une délicatesse et d'une sensualité confondante et Raven se prit à rougir à la vue de la main bien vivante de son frère qui découvrait du bout des doigts les méandres du marbre. Qui était cette ombre représentée ainsi, chaste et patiente, couvrant de son affection la représentation de son frère.

Elle n'osait deviner mais la lettre pourtant venait de tout lui révéler. Il était là alors ce secret innommable, l'explication de toute cette tristesse et de tout ce dévouement ?

Charles était hypnotisé, ces prunelles azur semblaient voir par le toucher au delà de ce que sa sœur pouvait percevoir. Lui aussi avait compris sans doute et peut-être même avait-il enfin retrouvé ce que sa mémoire lui cachait depuis trop longtemps. Le surprendre ainsi, dans cette communication avec un monde visible de lui seul, avait quelque chose d’irréel et de si beau qu’elle en resta muette, elle aussi touché par une émotion qui la dépassait. Ne voulant pas être indiscrète dans ces retrouvailles avec le passé, elle quitta la cour avec son fils. Les autres domestiques en avaient fait de même, laissant Charles seul avec la statue.

Mais seul il ne l'était pas, pas vraiment. Ses doigts ne cessaient de parcourir les reliefs non sculptés à la recherche d'un visage qu'Erik n'avait pas osé représenter et que pourtant le jeune musicien aurait adoré pouvoir caresser des heures durant.

Tout avait un sens à présent, ses espoirs et ses cauchemars, ce qu'il avait deviné dans les labyrinthes de ses sentiments, ses doutes et les élans de son cœur, les cicatrices qui tiraillaient son âme et la voix douce qui à chaque fois apaisait sa douleur.

* * *

 

Ce soir là, dans la cour de la villa des hauteurs de Florence, Charles joua pour la dernière fois du violoncelle pour sa famille. La musique emplit les lieux, glissa le long des vénérables murs de pierre et s'éleva dans la nuit claire parsemée d'étoiles. Les notes, qui sait, parcoururent peut-être des kilomètres, par dessus monts et vallées, se défiant des routes et des fleuves pour trouver leur écho dans une ville de Prusse où l'hiver est bien plus rude que dans les plaines de Toscane. Erik était là-bas.

Dès demain, il partirait, il irait le rejoindre. Et dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines, dans un temps toujours trop long pour ceux qui se manquent et qui s'aiment, il retrouverait enfin l'autre moitié de son âme et le plus beau de ses souvenirs. 

\- 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce qui ne devait être qu'une anecdote, un joli tableau de Charles posant comme modèle d'un énième Erik artiste, a fini par se développer en une histoire complète. Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je sais que j'ai été très élyptique, mais c'est aussi pour accentuer le sentiment d'amnésie.
> 
> Comme promis, dès la semaine prochaine, je ré-attaque la suite de New-York,1954 !! Ma nouvelle beta crève d'envie de se mettre aux corrections et j'ai hâte aussi de reprendre les aventures d'Erik le photographe et Charles le comédien de théâtre. Le ton sera plus léger, et plus moderne (époque oblige) mais vous ne couperez pas à un peu de drame non plus. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisses sur les dernières petites notes historiques.
> 
> Blessures par balle et amnésie: alooooors, que je sois claire et honnête avec vous, la guérison de Charles tient pour l'époque du miracle total, voir de l'intervention de sorcier guérisseur niveau 42. Parce qu'en 1867 il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter le saignement sur une artère ou sur un organe perforé, et surtout d'empêcher la septicémie sur une plaie de ce genre, en pleine chaleur de juin en plus ! Pour ne pas tomber vraiment dans le délire anachronique, j'ai évité de dire qu'il était tombé dans le coma, un état qui ne pouvait pas dépassé les deux jours à l'époque (sans perfusion la déshydratation peut tuer la victime en 4 jours grand max et là en plus il y a eu perte de sang) . Son amnésie est donc dû non à un traumatisme crânien ou à un dommage post-comatique (le cas classique) mais à un fort choc émotionnel. C'est plus rare mais ça existe. Cela fait même partie de nombreux symptômes de la résilience après des drames. Bon ça reste une histoire imaginée m'enfin un peu de réalisme ne fait jamais de mal !
> 
> La sculpture d'Erik et l'esthétique de l'inachevé : déjà, oui c'est une sculpture qu'il envoie et non une peinture. Souvenez-vous le premier chapitre, où il explique qu'il a d'abord étudié la sculpture à Rome pendant assez longtemps et j'imagine qu'il essaye seulement la peinture à Florence tout en continuant à étudier la sculpture devant les grands maîtres de Renaissance comme Michel Ange ou Donatello, très présents dans la ville. Maintenant, cette représentation de Charles, ça vient d'où ? 2017 est l'année Rodin. C'est bien sûr à ses œuvres que j'ai pensé en imaginant celle d'Erik (et aussi pas mal aux peintures d'Eugène Carrière, un pote de Rodin d'ailleurs). Maintenant, j'avoue qu'il y a un bon décalage de 20 ans entre cette sculpture envoyé par Erik et les premières grandes réalisations du "non finito" de Rodin (http://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/non-finito-art/). On a qu'à dire qu'Erik est une sorte de génie fulgurant méconnu...moi y'a rien qui me choque là-dedans et vous ? :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The young model [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194407) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey)




End file.
